Proteger
by regalhtc
Summary: En el continente de Fiore, un mundo donde puedes dominar la magia. El pequeño país de Magnolia está en una situación difícil, porque está bajo ataque del gran país del norte. Pero el general Natsu, que tiene fama de ser un espadachín y mago excepcional, está en contra de la guerra y no entra en la batalla. Pero ¿cómo se supone que librara una guerra como esta de todos modos?
1. Natsu

Proteger.

Adaptacion del manga Rain de Yoshino, Takumi.

En el continente de Fiore, un mundo donde puedes dominar la magia. El pequeño país de Magnolia está en una situación difícil, porque está bajo ataque del gran país del norte. Pero el general Natsu, que tiene fama de ser un espadachín y mago excepcional dotado, está en contra de la guerra y no entrar en la batalla. Pero ¿cómo se supone que librar una guerra como esta de todos modos?

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el final de una gran guerra que ha sumergido al continente en una frágil paz… paz que estaba por terminar una vez más.

En el gran país del norte, el rey del hades Mard Geer y su ejército obscuro han empezaron a invadir varios países, su objetivo el país de Magnolia ubicado al suroeste del continente.

Tras la caída de Clover, país que limitaban al norte de magnolia. El país de Magnolia parecía ser condenada a una inevitable guerra.

Magnolia, palacio real.

-Pero es como se lo he dicho repetidamente. Es obvio que planean rodearnos y derrotarnos… además somos engañados por su marcha lenta. Su majestad su estrategia de enviar 10,000 soldados en contra de 40,000 en medio de Clover, es una misión suicida- hablaba un peli-rosado.

-¿¡has olvidado mi generosidad al darte el puesto de general a pesar de que eres vulgar, Natsu!?- rey.

-claro que no, estoy muy agradecido por eso- Natsu mientras se inclinaba en forma de respeto al rey.

- ¡entonces!- rey.

- pero… no estoy acostumbrado a precipitarme al desastre- Natsu respondió fríamente mientras miraba al rey.

-¡insolente esa es la manera de hablarle a tu rey!- el rey furioso se levantó de su trono sacando su espada y esta apuntaba a la cabeza de Natsu.

-por favor, envaine su espada, su majestad- un joven de cabello corto y obscuro se interpuso.

-¡apártate, Gray...!- el rey decía con enojo.

- no puedo hacerlo, su majestad. ¿Qué pasaría si mata a su aliado antes de la batalla?- Gray.

- ¡silencio, hoy no voy a perdonar a Natsu!- rey.

- Gray, aunque protejas a tu amigo, ha ido demasiado lejos- decía uno de los concejales del rey que estaban ahí presentes.

-¡idiota, si Natsu muere aquí, los únicos que estarán felices serán nuestros enemigos!, ¿!no lo entiendes!?- Gray respondió molesto ante el comentario.

-ahem, matarlo no nos llevará a ningún lado- el rey más calmado ante el comentario de Gray, guardo su espada y tomo asiento en su trono.

- es ciert…- Natsu, no término de hablar ya que recibió un coscorrón por parte de Gray.

-gracias por comprender- Gray agradecía al rey por su cambio de opinión.

-sin embargo, que ignore la orden de ir a la guerra y que los soldados marchen sin un comandante es otro asunto, deberá ser castigado por eso- el rey señalaba a Natsu.

- entonces que le parece ponerlo en arresto domiciliaria, hasta que usted regrese triunfante su majestad- Gray.

-¿Qué?- el rey no entendía a lo que Gray trataba de decir.

-sí, su majestad vence un ejército tan fuerte sin él, él perderá prestigio. No hay castigo más severo para alguien que valora su valor- Gray le explicaba al rey.

-mmmmmm…- el rey analizaba la explicación de Gray y tomo una decisión –muy bien, Natsu, estas bajo arresto domiciliario- el rey daba su orden definitiva, cosa que sorprendió a los concejales.

- ¡lo acepto con mucho gusto!- con un tono divertido Natsu respondió. Mientras un Gray molesto por la forma en que Natsu contesto se llevó una mano a la cara, terminando así esta reunión.

-¿Deberíamos beber algo?- Natsu le pregunto a Gray mientras salían del gran salón del rey.

-sí, suena bien- contesto Gray ante la petición de Natsu. Ambos se dirigieron a la sala de estar que estaba en los cuarteles delos caballeros cerca del palacio real.

-lamento lo de antes- Natsu estaba sentado en el sofá y se disculpaba con Gray por lo sucedido en la reunión con el rey.

-así que contabas con que me involucraría para mediar por ti, realmente deberías habérmelo dicho de ante mano- Gray le decía al peli-rosa mientras serbia vino en dos copas.

-¿Cómo podría decirle eso a alguien que no sabe actuar?- Natsu le decía el motivo de no decirle mientras recibía la copa con vino de Gray.

-tienes razón- afirmaba Gray lo dicho por Natsu mientras tomaba asiento.

-sabía que lo detendrías por mí-decía Natsu con mucha confianza, cosa que Gray sonrió por lo dicho por su amigo y así ambos chocaron copas y bebieron.

-¿es un brindis por la victoria?- cuestiono Gray.

- no, solo para que tú y tu unidad regresen con vida- respondió Natsu.

-¿realmente no tenemos oportunidad de ganar?- Gray.

-no- respondió Natsu secamente.

-además de que no soy suficientemente noble como arriesgar mi vida por el rey y no tengo ganas de morir honorablemente en un ataque suicida por una causa perdida- Natsu.

-eso es muy típico de ti- Gray.

Creo que soy exactamente lo opuesto a ti, aun si te recomiendo que olvides la campaña sería inútil, ¿no?- Natsu.

-estoy feliz de que te preocupes por mí- Gray.

- ah. Es cierto, Gray, ¿conoces a una chica llamada Mirajane?- Natsu cambio de tema.

-¿Mirajane?- Gray no se le hacía tan familiar ese nombre.

-ella es una noble con cabello largo azul, ojos marrón y un rostro increíblemente hermoso- Natsu describía a la chica para ver si era conocida de Gray, mientras a su vez Natsu pedía un poco más de vino.

-¿es todo lo que sabes de ella?- Gray le preguntaba, ignorando el hecho de que Natsu le pedio más vino.

- no es que no conozca a toda las familias nobles pero nunca he escuchado ese nombre- Gray

-¿así que ni siquiera alguien de la alta nobleza como tú la conoce?- Natsu.

-¿y qué edad tiene?- cuestiono Gray para ver si lograba reconocer a alguien.

-dieciséis- Natsu respondía.

Ante tanta curiosidad por parte de Natsu, Gray hizo un gesto de desaprobación mientras pensaba –no es un poco joven para ti- , ya que la edad de Natsu es de veinticinco años.

-¡Entendiste todo mal!- Natsu se defendía, al ver que Gray lo malinterpretaba.

Ya después de una discusión sin sentido y al ver terminado de beber, principal motivo de su reunión Natsu se estaba retirando.

-ten cuidado- Gray le decía mientras lo veía marchar.

-eso es lo que iba a decirte- Natsu lo decía ya que Gray iría al campo de batalla. Gray sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo y veía como se marchaba, de pronto.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- Gray fue la reacción de Gray al sentir alguien a espalda suya volteando a ver de quien se trataba, siendo sorprendido al ver quien era.

-eres, su alteza, princesa Wendy- Gray alver y reconocer de quien se trataba esta era una chica de cabello largo azul, ojos marrón y un rostro increíblemente hermoso, que vestía un deslumbrante vestido de color blanco con un bordado en azul celeste digna de una princesa.

-discúlpeme, eso fue terriblemente grosero- Gray.

-ah, no te preocupes, veras- Wendy. Oí que Natsu estaba aquí… así que vine en secreto- Wendy decían poco avergonzada y con una tonalidad rojiza en sus mejillas.

-oh… si buscas a Natsu…- Gray.

En las calles de Magnolia, se podía ver a un peli-rosa caminar alegremente.

Arresto domiciliario- decía para sí mismo mientras reía como si fuera algo de mucha gracia.

En el palacio real.

-ya veo… asi que eso sucedió durante el consejo de guerra- Wendy al escuchar la explicación por parte de Gray.

-para que Natsu haga semejante cosa… significa que no hay más esperanza para este país. ¿No es así?- Wendy decía tristemente.

-sí, no lo quiero admitir, pero... – Gray decía seriamente, pero un pensamiento inundo su mente –es increíble como la princesa confía en él- interrumpiendo lo que estaba por decir y por él se refería a Natsu.

-¿Gray-san?- Wendy le hablo a Gray que estaba en una especie de transe.

-oh, discúlpeme me preguntaba por su antiguo collar- Gray cambiaba de tema.

-¿este?- Wendy agarraba el dicho collar con mucha fuerza como si de un gran tesoro se tratase.

-este es un objeto mágico secreto. Ya que eres amigo de Natsu, hare una excepción y te lo mostrare- Wendy decía mientras procedía a quitarse el collar.

-que honor- Decía Gray ya que un objeto tan preciado para la princesa el tendría la oportunidad de verlo de cerca.

-un objeto mágico, tengo uno de parte de Natsu como regalo de cuando fui a la guerra hace mucho tiempo- Gray pensaba al tener en sus manos y ver dicho collar y un recuerdo de hace tiempo venía a su mente .

Flashback:

Hace 3 años, después del término de una sangrienta batalla.

-Es gracias a la piedra que me diste, si no fuera por esa piedra, esta batalla podría haber sido mi fin- un alegre Gray decía a su amigo peli-rosado, ya que después de haber recibido un grave daño en batalla, esta no pasaría a mayores según los médicos.

-¡oh, asombroso, la encontré a un lado del camino!- decía Natsu asombrado al ver el poder de esa piedra, cosa que para Gray lo dejo estupefacto.

Fin Flashback

-solo eran una piedra común- pensaba Gray.

-lo tengo de Natsu- Wendy decía alegremente, el cómo consiguió el collar, cosa que para Gray pensaba en lo peor.

-dijo que lo había encontrado en unas ruinas ocultas en el continente del norte, y que no podía decirme su poder, pero que se podía usar una sola vez- Wendy.

Gray ante la historia que de seguro fue inventada por Natsu se llevo una mano en la cara mientras pensaba – incluso con la princesa-

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto la princesa ante la actitud de Gray

-no, bien, no importa cual poder puede ser… si funciona solo una vez, debería guardarlo en lugar de usarlo- Gray le decía a la princesa mientras le devolvía el collar.

-Por supuesto, porque es un tesoro que tengo de Natsu- respondió la princesa Wendy con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

En algún lugar por las calles de Magnolia.

Una chica rubia peinada en dos coletas de ojos marrones observaba detenidamente a un peli-rosa que caminaba alegremente por el lugar.

-con que este es Natsu, el general de Magnolia, el que viste ropas negras y una bufanda blanca, el mata mujeres, ¿realmente es este el excepcional mago?- decida para sí misma la joven, que al seguir al peli-rosado el solo asía tonterías, como cortejar con las chicas que eran dueñas de tiendas y un sinfín que a la vista de cualquiera sería un idiota . De pronto Natsu empezó a correr, al observar esto la chica empezó a seguirlo mientras pensaba – si toma callejones angostos lo perderé…- y justo cuando dio la vuelta en un callejón sin salida, ahí estaba recargado el peli-rosa que al parecer noto las la presencia e intenciones de la chica.

-hola, podríamos tener una charla- decida sonriente el peli-rosa.

-¿eh?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- dacia sin preocupación y algo apenada la chica, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-ah, bien… quiero preguntarte por qué has estado siguiéndome desde el castillo- Natsu, esto puso nerviosa a la rubia y a su vez la joven pensaba –y yo que pensé que era solo un idiota- entonces se le ocurrió una idea a la rubia para librarse del embrollo.

-en verdad... cuando… te vi al frente del castillo... me robo el corazón, señor caballero, así que solo lo seguí…- la rubia decía con una cara angelical y en un tono dulce.

-amor a primera vista, ya veo, ese es el porqué de…- Natsu le siguia el juego.

-si- respondió la chica con pena.

-¿y cuál fue la verdadera razón?- cuestiono Natsu a lo que la chica no sabía que responder, pero entonces el peli-rosa empezó a hablar.

-escucha, seguro soy estupendo. ¡Pero no voy a aceptar semejante excusa!- Natsu decía mientras actuaba de una forma "genial".

-pero… es verdad, tu traje completamente negro, estoy completamente cautivada- decía nerviosa la rubia.

-¿si te estás haciendo la inocente te diré… quien eres realmente?- Natsu decia molesto con una mirada seria.

-eres una espía del continente del norte, no es así…?- Natsu mientras apuntaba a la chica.

-fui descubierta… - pensaba mientras retrocedía ágilmente y sacaba una daga que llevaba tras su espalda, pero se paralizo no podía creer lo que sucedió.

-¿Qué sucede?- Natsu decía frente a la chica mientras tenía su espada en el cuello de la rubia.

-q… que rápido… ¿quién… demonios eres tú?- decía la chica que no podía crees lo que paso.

En la frontera de Clover y Magnolia.

El ejército obscuro del país del norte se movilizaba al sur.

-se está nublando, ¿está por llover?- decía un hombre con una armadura negra que parecía ser el capitán de las tropas.

En algún lugar por las calles de Magnolia.

-podrías preguntarte quien soy… pero ya lo has descubierto- Natsu mientras envainaba su espada, cosa que sorprendió a la chica.

En el país del norte, castillo del rey.

-las tropas están avanzando tranquilamente y acorde al plan. No hemos recibido aún, ningún reporte de nuestros espías acerca del hombre del que le hablábamos, rey Mard Geer- un hombre le daba informes al rey.

-¿así que aún tenemos solo rumores acerca de él?- Mard Geer.

-¿rumores sobre quién?-

-Natsu, el famoso y excepcional mago espadachín. ¿El rumor es verdadero o falso?- el rey Mard Geer respondió a la duda de su subordinado.


	2. Retorno

Capitulo II: el retorno.

En el país de Magnolia el ejército de 10,000 que se enfrentarían a los 40,000 soldados del país del norte en Clover, salían del centro de la ciudad para dirigirse al campo de batalla, siendo despedidos por la gente, pero se podía sentir la tensión por parte de los ciudadanos.

-capitán, ¿se dieron cuenta que será una batalla horrible?- uno de los soldados pregunto algo obvio.

-son tan desconsiderados para poner sus esperanzas en nosotros, que es su deber es vernos partir- Gray.

En el bosque de Oak. Un peli-rosado y una rubia caminaban por el bosque.

-hey, espera- decía la rubia al joven.

-¡dije que esperes!- grito la rubia al ver que el peli-rosado no le hacía caso.

-eres lenta, sígueme un poco mejor, no quieres estar separada de mi… así que sígueme de cerca- el lado casanova de Natsu salía a la luz.

-deja de decir cosas que se pueden tomar de la forma equivocada, ¡¿está bien?!- la chica decía molesta por la forma en que Natsu le hablo.

Flashback:

Hace tres días, en Magnolia.

-muy bien espía del país del norte, ¿Cuál es tu nombre y tu edad?- Natsu interrogaba.

-soy Lucy, tengo 17 años- Lucy respondía mientras pensaba –esto es malo… para una espía, ser capturado mientras sigue a su objetivo… si vuelvo, mi amo va a… no, no voy a regresar… fui expuesta como espía, así que aquí y ahora… él va a matarme…- estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Natsu.

-está bien puedes irte, Lucy- ordenó Natsu, sorprendiendo a la rubia..

-¡¿Eh?!- Lucy.

-vi tu rostro de cerca, y eres demasiado joven para defenderte- Natsu.

-¿Me estas dejando ir?- Lucy no lo podía creer.

-aun si te mato, otros tipos vendrán, ¿cierto?, entonces no tiene sentido matarte. ¡ah¡ y si no tienes donde quedarte ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?- Natsu.

-¡¿eh?! Pero mi trabajo es juntar información, ¿no?- Lucy.

-pero… arruinaste tu trabajo, así que ya no puedes volver, ¿cierto? Si vienes conmigo, cumplirás con tu deber una vez más- Natsu.

-¿…por qué eres tan amable conmigo?- Lucy.

-¿amable, dices? Realmente no sería un problema, aun si vinieras conmigo- Natsu.

-¡¿eh?! Pero estas yendo hacia el país del norte…- Lucy.

-estoy bajo arresto domiciliaria- Natsu decía sin preocupación.

-asi que… ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- Natsu.

Fin Flashback.

De regreso en el bosque de Oak.

-tengo la sensación de que me estoy dejando llevar- pensaba Lucy.

-mira, está a la vista, este es mi castillo- Natsu (el castillo es igual al nuevo gremio de Fairy Tail).

-¿eh?- Lucy.

-cuando lleguemos al castillo, di lo que acordamos antes, ¿está bien?- Natsu.

-de que nuestros padres se conocen y fui puesta al servicio del general Natsu para ser una guerrera, ¿crees que creerán eso?- Lucy no confiaba en la estrategia de Natsu.

-no seas gruñona, las guerreras no son raras, ¿sabes?-Natsu.

Por fin llegaron a la entrada de las murallas que rodeaban el castillo y mientras ingresaban Natsu calmaba los nervios de Lucy que al llegar a patio principal vio una escena inesperada.

- te sentirás cómoda todos son tipos bondado… ¡¿qué demonios es esto?!- Natsu. Todos los soldados bajo su mando estaban formados en el patio principal del castillo.

-¿oye, estos no son preparativos para la batalla? ¿quién está bajo arresto domiciliario, mentiroso?- Lucy.

-¡soy inocente¡- Natsu se defendía de tal acusación.

-¡¿me engañas y capturas después de todo, eh?! ¡Querías hacerme toda clase de cosas, pervertido!- Lucy.

-¿te traería hasta aquí solo para propasarme?- Natsu. Su discusión fue interrumpida por un soldado que se acercaba.

-general, bienvenido de vuelta...-

-¡¿hey, Freed que se supone que es esto?! ¡¿Estamos bajo ataque?!- Natsu.

-…dije que se detuvieran- Freed.

-¿así que esta no es una orden del general?- Lucy se unió a la conversación.

-te pregunte quien está detrás de estos preparativos para la batalla- Natsu enojado tomo de los hombros a Freed para que contestara.

- s,s,s,si por su puesto- Freed estaba por decirle a Natsu de quien se trataba pero unos enormes pasos de metal interrumpieron la conversación, estos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía, el origen era causado por alguien que tenía una armadura y casco de aspecto muy pesado, este mismo se acercó y hablo.

-General, estábamos esperando… su regreso…-

-Su casco me incomoda, así que quítatelo Erza- Natsu ordenó. Esta hizo caso a la orden y se quitó el casco dejando ver una chica de rostro muy hermoso con una larga cabellera escarlata.

-una vez más, es bueno verlo de regreso, general, los arreglos para partir están listos- Erza decía.

-¿así que fue usted después de todo? Su habilidad es sorprendente, pero que pensaba al sacar a los guardias en servicio mientras no estoy. Todos vuelvan a sus puestos, es una orden- Natsu daba la orden a todos sus hombres, esto causando molestia a Erza.

-regresando o no… seremos enviados a la guerra pronto, ¿no es así?- Erza hablo causando un escalofrió en Natsu y Lucy.

-¡ah¡ ¡es cierto! ¡Erza! ¡Nuestro nuevo miembro, aun no se presenta! Tú también Freed- Natsu decía exaltado mientras señalaba a Lucy.

-¡si señor!- Freed mientras pensaba "cambiando de tema"-

Entonces Lucy procedió a presentarse.

-soy Lucy, soy una de las hijas más jóvenes de una familia de campo. "A ver", me han reclutado, así puedo mantener a mi hermana. Encantada de conocerlos- Lucy, Claro que todo lo dicho fue inventado en el momento.

-un gusto, Lucy, soy Freed y soy ayudante del general Natsu, y ¿Cuál es tu conexión con el general?- Freed, la ultimo incomodo a Lucy y a Natsu.

-mi padre es un conocido suyo- Lucy.

-sí, así es, su padre me pidió que la entrene apropiadamente, oh vamos eres la siguiente Erza – Natsu se dirigió a Erza que solo observaba sin decir nada.

-…soy Erza Scarlet. Estoy al servicio del general Natsu como su ayudante. No soy tu superior directo, pero deberías dirigirte a mi como capitán, eso es todo- dijo/ordeno además de que se presentó.

-como sea las presentaciones terminaron, bien entonces todos retírense- Ordenaba rápido Natsu, cosa que no paso desapercibido por una peli escarlata.

-¡¿entonces por qué no vamos a la Guerra?!- cuestiono furiosa Erza.

-¡lo recordaste!- Fue lo único que pensó Natsu, su plan fracaso.

-¿general…? ¿por qué sería necesario interrumpir los preparativos para la campaña?- Erza quería saber el motivo.

-bien veras… como me opuse a la campaña frente al consejo de guerra e hice enojar al rey, estoy bajo arresto domiciliario- Natsu decía como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¡arrestado… esto es el colmo, de toda la gente el general solo lloriquea y huye, llamarse caballero y darle la espalda al enemigo es imperdonable!- Erza dio a flote su enojo.

-Hey espera Erza… Hey- Natsu decía con temor al ver que Erza se acercaba a él lentamente.

- usted expiara la impertinencia de hoy en su camino al infierno, la deshonra de un general se ve en sus subordinados… así que lo acompañaré, ¡general prepárese!- Erza decía con un tono de voz tétrica mientras reequipaba una espada y se abalanzaba al ataque.

-¡si, también he tenido suficiente de esto!- Natsu molesto ante la actitud de Erza mientras también sacaba su espada, espero hasta el momento en que Erza se acercó lo suficiente, Erza estaba a punto de dar de lleno en su objetivo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Natsu contrarrestó el ataque de Erza, saliendo por los aires el arma de Erza, como resultado Natsu gano.

-ah…- Fue la reacción de Erza después de una derrota rápida, dejándola sin habla.

-está resuelto, supongo. Soy tan asombroso- Natsu decía con arrogancia y un tanto con genialidad.

-fue toda su culpa por empezar- Lucy pensó, ya que el conflicto fue culpa de Natsu.

-yo que pensé que al final sería útil para el general… pero ahora- Erza decía desanimada.

-¿dijiste algo, Erza?- Natsu.

-…lidad- Erza.

-¿lidad?- Natsu.

-¡por favor… tome la responsabilidad! E… esta vez… se… suponía que sería mi turno para brillar, ¡se suponía que sería mi primer campaña de guerra!- decía entre lágrimas Erza mientras tomaba a Natsu por el cuello de su chaleco que sobre salía de su bufanda.

Poco después del gran embrollo sufrido todo se encontraban por fin en el interior del castillo.

-Gracias a Erza, mi llegada fue agotadora…- Natsu.

-cosecha lo que siembra, general- Lucy. Esta conversación fue interrumpida por Freed.

-¡general llego una carta, es de Gray!-

En el límite de Clover. Campamento del ejército de Magnolia.

-es imposible… pensar que el rey dejaría a sus súbditos detrás…- Gray al ver que parte del campamento donde estaba el rey y el batallón principal no se encontraban.

-señor… no hay una señal aparte de nosotros y no hay ninguna carpa- Romeo segundo al mando le informaban al capitán Gray.

-sus órdenes, general Gray- Romeo.

Horas más tarde se podía ver como el batallón del General Gray se dirigía al frente para auxiliar al rey, que por negligencia decidió ir al ataque solo.

-general hay que tomar un descanso todos están agotados- Romeo.

-tienes razón, así no haríamos nada en la batalla, descansen- Gray ordeno a sus hombres. Todos pararon ante la orden del general y tomaron asiento debajo de unos árboles que estaban cerca.

-el comandante del enemigo es el general Ezel, y su ayudante Franmalth, que se dice que es un gran estratega- era en lo que pensaba Romeo, en los enemigos que estarían por enfrentar.

-¡maldición, ¿qué está haciendo el capitán Natsu? Con arresto domiciliario en un momento así! Está dejando a su amigo en problemas y huyendo, eso no es de hombres- Gritaba un hombre fornido de piel bronceada y cabello blanco, mientras daba un golpe al suelo.

-tranquilízate Elfman, no creo que Natsu me haya dejado atrás- Gray.

-¿perdón?-Elfman.

-¿creen que él, obedientemente estará bajo arresto?- Gray. Este comentario dejo a Elfman y Romeo sorprendidos al recordar como es Natsu.

-¿ven?, se llama a si mismo genio, pero su discurso y comportamiento son tan frívolos que no puedes saber si es verdad, estoy seguro de que provoco su arresto apropósito- Gray decía con confianza ya que creía en Natsu. La pacifica conversación que tenían fue interrumpida ante un mensajero.

-¡general, es horrible…!-

-¡¿Qué sucede soldado?!- Gray, pregunto.

-el rey… el rey está muerto!- fue una respuesta inesperada, que dejo al general Gray y a sus hombres sin habla.


	3. Campo de batalla

Capitulo III: campo de batalla.

Frontera de Clover con Magnolia, campo de batalla.

Tras enterarse de la muerte del rey de Magnolia, el general Gray y su batallón se dirigieron al frente en apoyo al batallón principal. Llegando a lugar donde una feroz batalla se llevaba a cabo, era clara la ventaja que tenía el enemigo, había innumerables bajas por parte del primer batallón, la derrota era inevitable.

-me temo… que el resultado ya ha sido decidido… deberíamos retirarnos, no hay razón para unirnos a ellos, ¡todos retirada! ¡Todos ustedes, diríjanse hacia Magnolia tan rápido como puedan!- fueron unas duras palabras por parte de general Gray a sus hombres cosa que los sorprendió.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no se están moviendo?- se sorprendió Gray al ver que sus hombres no asían caso a su orden.

-¿no nos dirá el resto? ¿Qué va a hacer usted, capitán?- Elfman cuestiono a Gay.

-yo… me quedare… yo Gray Fullbuster no puedo dejar mi puesto como noble superior ni como general... ahora que el rey está muerto… este es el lugar en el que moriré, si lo entienden, entonces regresen… - Gray.

-¡NO! no seguiremos esa orden- Romeo interrumpió al general y se negó a acatar la orden sorprendiendo a Gray.

-¡bien dicho, Romeo! ¡Eso es de Hombre!- Elfman.

-¡us… ustedes dos no es momento de estar jugando retírense!- insistía Gray.

-está absolutamente en lo cierto, no es momento de estar jugando. Los tipos que no quieran morir pueden retirarse, pero hay hombres que se quedaran aquí porque quieren compartir su destino con usted, apresurémonos, capitán donde comenzaremos nuestro ataque…- Elfman decía mientras señalaba hacia todo el batallón ya que ninguno se había retirado, cosa que hizo a Gray sonreí al ver que tenía hombres de confianza.

-estas en lo cierto. Entonces… ¡hagámoslos pagar! ¡Mostrémosle al enemigo de que estamos hechos!- Gray mientras daba la señal de ataque y se unían a la batalla.

-es una sorpresa,¿ no es así Ezel-sama? - Franmalth un hombre de baja estatura informaba a su general mientras veían a lo lejos como las tropas de Magnolia al ser un pequeño batallón no cedían y como un segundo batallón se enemigo se unía al encuentro.

-jeje, ¿van a mantener su lealtad aun cuando no tienen oportunidad de ganar?- Ezel decía, un hombre alto y musculoso de cabello puntiagudo de color plata.

-¿está preocupado por algo?- Ezel cuestiono a Franmalth al verlo ten inquieto.

-no… solo un poco por el general colega de Gray- Franmalth .

-¡oh! ¿Quieres decir Natsu?- Ezel.

-dicen que es un héroe invencible y es muy amigo del general Gray y no creo que él se quede sentado tranquilamente y no haga nada ante la difícil situación en la que está su ejército- Franmalth.

-el rey del hades también se preguntaba por ese hombre… ¿pero por qué?. Bueno dejemos todo los pensamientos sin sentido, da la orden Franmalth- Ezel.

-si general, ¡atención! ¡primer pelotón, divídanse en dos grupos y extiéndanse a ambos flancos del enemigo!- Franmalth.

-este será su fin- Ezel decía para sí mismo mientras todos sus hombres avanzaban, pero algo inesperado lo sorprendió.

-¿¡neblina!?- no solo sorprendió a Ezel, sino a todos los hombres que estaban en batalla.

-¡ah no… es magia!- grito sorprendido Franmalth.

-¡eso es ridículo, no hay manera de que Magnolia tenga una unidad de magos, mucho menos uno con semejantes poderes…!- Ezel.

-de acuerdo con los informes, Natsu no puede dejar su castillo. No me digas que...- eran pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Franmalth.

-hay que esperar a que se disipe la niebla, para hacer maniobras apropiadamente- ordeno Ezel.

-¡si...!- Franmalth. En eso un soldado en caballo llegaba al lugar donde estaban Ezel y Franmalth con un mensaje.

-general, capitán, de acuerdo a nuestra unidad de magos, hemos recibido una transmisión del rey Mard Geer, dice que tomar la cabeza del rey fue suficiente, y no hay necesidad de apresurar la marcha a Magnolia-

-entendido- Ezel/Franmalth, ante esto ordenaron detener el avances a las tropas.

Batallón de Magnolia.

Se podía ver como todos descasaban a la momentánea pausa del enfrentamiento.

-te ves muy golpeado Romeo- Elfman decía con gracia mientras lo señalaba.

-tú no te ves mejor que digamos- Romeo molesto por el comentario.

-pero cambiando de tema, ¿la llegada de la neblina fue milagrosa, no?- Elfman.

-yo no llamaría milagro a algo así- Gray se unió a la conversación de Elfman y Romeo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Elfman.

-esto debe ser obra de Natsu, o quizás uno de sus hombres- Gray.

-¡alguien viene!- Romeo grito poniéndose en guardia señalando entre los arboles a la figura humanoide que sobresalía.

-¿usted es Gray? Vine a encontrarme con usted, por orden de Natsu- decía el misterioso hombre mientras salía, este era un hombre alto, rubio, con ojos de color verdosos con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho.

País del Norte, Fortaleza Tartaros.

-la cabeza del rey fue tomada, así que ya debe ser tiempo de invadir Magnolia, ¿no?- habla un sujeto que poseía una capa con un patrón a cuadros que cubría una camisa de cuello y corbata, que llevaba debajo, por debajo de la capa también llevaba lo que parecía un traje. Alrededor de la cara y en la cabeza, llevaba un casco este cubría la mandíbula y además llevaba un abanico sobre su cabeza casi como una corona, tenía la apariencia de un esqueleto, puesto que se notaba que no poseía ningún rasgo humano; no poseía boca, ojos ni piel, sus manos también eran las de un esqueleto, sostenía un cetro.

-¿tiene algo de malo, Keith?- Mard Geer.

-no- Keith

-bien, Natsu, no me defraudes- Mard Geer dijo para sí mismo.


	4. La partida

Capitulo IV: la partida.

En alguna parte de Magnolia, bosque Oak, en el castillo de Natsu.

En un parque dentro del territorio del castillo del que es dueño Natsu, Lucy se encontraba sentada en una banca mientras acariciaba a un gato azul que encontró en el lugar.

-ya han pasado dos semanas desde que vine hasta aquí, todos están de buen humor y el capitán Freed es agradable, también aunque no me llevo bien con esa Erza… ¿estará bien que me sienta como en casa de este modo? En el castillo, para empezar- Lucy.

Cercas del lugar donde Lucy estaba, un grupo de soldados hablaba de algo interesante que estaba pasando.

-¿qué? ¿El capitán está dando una lección uno contra uno?- era de lo que hablaban, algo que a Lucy le gano interés y se dirigió al lugar a ver el entrenamiento. Al llegar al lugar vio como Freed se enfrentaba a uno de sus hombres donde ambos chocaban sus espadas, Freed ante los ataques que recibía los bloqueaba con técnicas perfectas y limpias digno de un capitán, y por fin su contrincante no aguanto el ritmo y al flaquear Freed aprovecho esa apertura y lo venció de un solo golpe.

-bien hecho- Freed felicitaba a su contrincante ante el esfuerzo que hizo.

-eh… el capitán es asombroso- decía Lucy al ver el encuentro. En eso el capitán Freed se retiró a una banca que estaba cerca y se sentó a tomar un descanso.

-capitán Freed, fue una buena pelea, eres tan fuerte- Lucy dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Lucy, ¿estabas mirándome?- Freed.

-eres impresionante- Lucy.

-¡oh no, para nada!- Freed.

-por cierto, ¿el general no asiste a la práctica?- Lucy.

-mmm… lo hace alrededor de una o dos veces al año. Normalmente intenta evitarlo, dice que es molesto- Freed.

-eso suena como él… ¿entonces, eres más fuerte que el general Natsu?- Lucy.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no, no! ¡Nunca, ni siquiera puedes compararme con él!- Freed.

-¿él es están fuerte? – Lucy.

-su increíble fuerza… son difíciles de saber- Free contesto a la duda de Lucy dejándole sin habla.

En alguna parte del palacio de "Natsu":

En la habitación del general Natsu, él se encontraba acostado en su cama mientras leía una carta. (lo subrayado es el contenido de la carta que Natsu está leyendo).

-mmm… Gray ese maldito-

Deja de beber tanto, ten cuidado de no resfriarte…

-quien eres mi madre?-

-¿ummm? Hay una página más…-

Posdata, no intento meterme en tu relación con la princesa, pero ya que son amigos cercanos, quiero que la cuides si perdemos la batalla. Pero por favor, no hagas nada imprudente.

-¿Cómo podría hacerle algo a la princesa cuando ni siquiera la he conocido…?- era lo que decía y pensaba Natsu al leer la carta de su amigo Gray.

-Qué se puede hacer, aún estoy en deuda con ella, así que al menos, ¿debería prepararme de antemano para conocer a Mirajane?... No… ahora es más importante Gray… ese Laxus llega tarde… ¿debería ir yo después de todo?... no... Es tan frustrante que mis manos estén atadas… me pregunto si fue la decisión acertada- Natsu se hablaba así mismo mientras se paraba de la cama y guardaba la carta. De pronto el sonar de la puerta azotando asustando a Natsu, causante esto una rubia.

-y me preguntaba por qué estabas apurado para regresar a tu castillo… pero solo estas murmurando cosas de seguro cosas pervertidas de una mujer… ¡es por eso que estas arrestado!- Lucy hablaba con enojo.

-y esto viene de una niña que escucha tras la puerta- Natsu.

-lo lamento mucho. Juntar información sobre ti es mi trabajo como espía- Lucy

-¡nunca he oído de una espía que entre a una habitación pateando la puerta!- Natsu.

-no quiero escuchar eso de un general bajo arresto domiciliario- Lucy, este último comentario deprimió mucho a Natsu… pero después de unos segundos decidió terminar con la cómica discusión.

-¿estarás de nuestro lado? ¿Eres de una familia plebeya de Magnolia cierto? Solo eres espía porque ocupas dinero cierto, así que si la paga es buena no ocuparías trabajar para los del país de Norte… ¿Qué te parece?- Natsu seriamente decía.

- ¿eh? Eso es cierto pero… ¿cuánto me pagarías?- Lucy se sorprendió al ver que Natsu sabia muchas cosas de ella, pero decidió confiar en él y pregunto su oferta.

- ¡300,000 jewels al mes!- Natsu

-¡acepto!- Lucy sin dudarlo y con unos ajos brillosos acepto la oferta tan generosa por parte de Natsu.

-estoy tan contenta, podría haberte dicho que deje a mi hermana con mis tíos, y que he trabajado para el País de Norte todo este tiempo, ¿pero ahora ya no hay necesidad de mentir más, no?, ¿dime que hubieras hecho si me negaba?- Lucy hablo abiertamente ya que estaba feliz por su paga.

-solo hubiera divulgado que "Lucy esta de nuestro lado" sin estar seguros de que sea verdad o no, los otros te darían la espalda y no tendrías más remedio que unírtenos, ¿cierto?- Natsu con una voz atemorizante y auras oscuras respondía.

-eres tan malvado…- Lucy, de pronto la habitación se ilumino dejando ver la proyección de un hombre, tratándose de un mensaje mágico.

-finalmente estas aquí, Laxus- Natsu al reconocer al sujeto.

-perdón por la tardanza, tengo el informe respecto a la última batalla…- Laxus.

En Magnolia, palacio real:

-busquen a la princesa aun debe de estar en el castillo- un guardia ordenaba al resto de los hombre.

En la habitación de la princesa, ella se encontraba escondida dentro de su armario junto a una maid.

-es imperdonable que traten de tomar a su alteza para salvarse ellos...- decía la maid.

-oí rumores de que perdimos la batalla, así que quieren capturarme para entregarme al enemigo- Wendy, esto dejo sorprendida a la maid. En ese momento Wendy solo pensaba en alguien.

Flashback:

Había un baile en el palacio y una pequeña Wendy de 13 años salía al patio al sentirse aburrida al estar rodeado por gente adulta. Caminando por el enorme jardín del palacio y al estar observando las flores de un árbol de cerezo esta tropezó con alguien.

-oh… lo siento- Wendy.

-no te preocupes pequeña, fue mi error- se disculpaba un peli-rosa con una vestimenta algo extraña.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-

- mi... mi nombre es Mirajane- la princesa Wendy respondió.

Fin Flashback.

-Ese día no quería ser tratada bien solo por ser de la realeza, así que le mentí, pero ese día, fui tratada amablemente por alguien por primera vez, así que ese mismo día me diste este collar- Wendy decía mientras veía su collar y del armario agarraba una gabardina con gorro.

-¿alteza?- maid

-¡¿Kinana-san, donde está tu hogar?!- Wendy.

-¿eh? Oh, ¡sí! ¡E… en… el sur!- Kinana.

-entonces por favor permíteme ver tu hogar en el camino…- Wendy.

-¡¿Qué?!- Kinana.

Después de unos minutos se veía como Kinana y la princesa huían a toda velocidad del palacio por la entrada principal montadas sobre un caballo, para su suerte no había ningún guardia en la entrada, ya que todos estaban buscándola desesperadamente en el interior del castillo y así la princesa escapó.


	5. La reunión

Capítulo V: la reunión.

Magnolia, palacio real. Tres años atrás.

Un joven peli-rosa, caminaba rumbo al palacio real, donde fue invitado por el rey al baile que se realizaría, por motivo de su gran desempeño en la guerra.

-¿una invitación como recompensa por servicios distinguidos en la guerra?... no lo entiendo... ese viejo si es capaz de hacer tanto, también podría haberme ascendido- Natsu. Era en lo que pensaba y justo cuando pasaba cerca del gran jardín…

-¡¿qué es esta presión?! ¿!Qué diablos está en el jardín!? Sin perder tiempo Natsu se dirigió al lugar chocando con una pequeña niña de cabello azul que veía asombrada las flores de un árbol de cerezo.

En el bosque de Oak. Castillo de Natsu. Sala principal del general Natsu. Actualidad.

-he enviado a la espía a la entrada del castillo de su majestad para buscar a Mirajane y protegerla si es necesario, pero no eh tenido noticias, espero que pueda escapar- Natsu pensaba mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio, su rostro expresaba una concentración.

-…ral …general…. ¡general! Está escuchando- Erza llamaba a Natsu y al ver que no le prestaba atención grito y así llamo la atención al peli-rosado.

-no, no lo hacía- respondió Natsu.

-ejem… ya que me ha prestado atención comenzare a darle el informe. Han finalizado la carga de las provisiones, y toda la tropa debería estar lista para el anochecer. Estoy segura de que podremos partir de acuerdo al plan- Erza.

-muy bien, mantén el ritmo- Natsu.

En la entrada del castillo de Natsu.

El capitán Freed caminaba por los alrededores como una de sus rutinas de vigilancia, este fue interrumpido por un guardia que estaba ahí.

-¡ah, capitán es precisamente el hombre que necesito!- ante esto Freed siguió al guardia a la puerta principal de las murallas que rodean el castillo. Donde otro guardia estaba acompañado de una persona de baja estatura que llevaba puesto una capa con gorro y la cubría completamente.

-señor esta dama dice que desea ver al general Natsu, pero no quiere decirme su nombre ni sus asuntos con el…-

-bien, soy el ayudante del general Natsu, si no nos dirás tu nombre ni tus asuntos con el general, no puedo dejarte entrar…..- Freed decía mientras se acercaba.

-está bien, soy…..- la dama empezó a decir mientras se quitaba el gorro que cubría completamente su cabeza y parte superior del rostro.

Sala principal del general Natsu.

Natsu y Erza seguían charlando y analizando los detalles antes de partir, pero algo inesperado sucedió.

-¡General!-Freed entro rápidamente tirando la puerta de una patada.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede con Lucy y contigo? Es la nueva moda de entrar a la habitación de tu superior así?- decía molesto Natsu mientras le daba un golpe en la cara.

-¡lo lamento mucho pero es una emergencia!- decía Freed.

-¿Qué pasa?- Erza.

-¡la princesa está aquí!- Freed.

-¿eh? ¿Qué?- Erza.

-¿ya está aquí?- Natsu parecía que ya esperaba que la princesa vendría.

-¿lo sabía?- Fredd.

-Gray me pidió que cuidara de ella. Bien, no podemos hacer nada sobre su estadía aquí- Natsu lo último lo decía en un tono molesto.

-¡Hablamos de la princesa, y es espectacular también- Erza y Freed decían exaltados a la vez al ver la actitud de Natsu. Natsu fastidiado por la actitud de Erza y Freed decidió ir a ver a la princesas.

Natsu acompañado de Erza y Freed se dirigían a la habitación donde se encontraba la princesa. En el transcurso del camino se encontraron con Lucy en uno de los pacillos.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- Lucy al ver a Natsu, Erza y Freed.

-ah, Lucy- Freed.

-vamos a dar la bienvenida a un invitado- Natsu.

-la princesa está aquí sabes- Freed le informaba la situación.

-¿!que!?- Lucy con asombro decía y se les unió para ir a ver a la princesa.

Después de unos segundo llegaron a la habitación, donde de seguro se encontraba dentro la princesa. Natsu procedió a abrir la puerta siendo el primero en ingresar.

-por favor disculpe la tardanza…- Natsu decía, pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo.

-¡Natsu, Natsu, al fin… al fin nos vemos otra vez!- eran las palabras de la princesa al ver al peli-rosa Mientras lo abrazaba con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

-estoy seguro que es la primera vez que nos vemos… ¿no me confundes con alguien más?- Natsu no comprendía el por qué tal actitud de la princesa.

-¿no me recuerdas? Del jardín del castillo hace tres años- tristemente día la princesa, ante esas palabras Natsu trato de recordar algo parecido y en su mente apareció la imagen de una pequeña de cabellos azules.

-¡ah! ¡pequeña!- fue la reacción de Natsu al lograr reconocerla.

-¿¡general, llamo a la princesa pequeña!?- Erza/Lucy/Freed pensaban a la vez asustados por tal falta de respeto hacia su majestad.

-¿has estado bien?. Arregle todo para darte refugio cuando te encontrara, pero nunca imagine que vendrías por tu cuenta, eres asombrosa, pequeñita- Natsu decía feliz mientras abrazaba a la joven.

-actuar así ante un miembro de la familia real es un insulto, ¿serias gentil de explicar que es todo esto?- Una Erza molesta rodeada de auras obscuras decía.

-s… seguro, esta chica es Mirajane, es una conocida mía- Natsu la presentaba ante todos.

-oh, ¿pero qué es eso de que ella es la princesa?- fue la reacción que tuvieron Erza, Freed y Lucy, formulándole otra pregunta a Natsu.

-creo que lo dijo para poder entrar al castillo y poder hablar con migo, si no nunca se lo concederían, por eso pretendió ser la princesa- Natsu explico de una manera que parecía obvia pero…

-no… fui yo quien te mintió hace tres años, mi nombre es Wendy Marvell, soy hija del rey de Magnolia- la princesa aclaro la duda que todos tenían.

-¿eh?- Natsu sorprendido.

Era de noche solo unas cuantas horas habían pasado después de la inesperada reunión con la princesa. En una taberna Lucy, Erza y Freed estaban reunidos bebiendo y comiendo.

-sí que fue una sorpresa- Lucy.

-¿Qué?- Freed.

-pensé que el general más que nadie, la recibiría de la manera más cálida y acogedora a la princesa. Lucy.

-si hubiera sido en otro momento, también me encantaría dedicar toda mi energía en esto- Erza.

-pero mañana vamos a la guerra- Freed.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Fairy (castillo de Natsu), Natsu contemplaba las estrellas en uno de los palcos del palacio…

-Natsu- la princesa Wendy llegaba.

-¿descansaste un poco?- Natsu.

-sí, muchas gracias, perdóname… por las dos cosas, la de venir hasta aquí sin avisar y por haberle mentido- princesa Wendy mientras se acercaba al lado del peli-rosado.

-no te preocupes, ¿pequeña?-Natsu.

-¿si…?- la princesa quedo sorprendida por lo que el general hizo. Natsu saco rápidamente su espada, pareciendo que la iba a atacar, pero…

-¡OH!,¿quieres mostrarme la espada?- Wendy.

-si…-Natsu.

-¡que hermoso!- Wendy decía fascinada al ver la espada de color negro con un ligero brillo carmín.

-¿es diferente a otras espadas, no?- Wendy.

-lo notaste, después de todo es mágica, la encontré en lo más profundo de unas ruinas… pero tiene una historia.

-¿historia?- Wendy con mayor curiosidad.

-veras… esta espada destruye un país…- Natsu que estaba por seguir con su historia, pero recordó que el rey había muerto y le pareció algo imprudente de su parte, aunque con las primeras palabras fue más que suficiente.

-perdón… no debería contarte sobre esta espada… después de todo lo que a sucedido- Natsu.

-oí de Gray que estabas en contra de la campaña. Fue mi padre el que no quiso escuchar tu advertencia, así que no te disculpes- Wendy.

-pequeña…- Natsu.

-además… no estoy tan triste como piensas, aun cuando escuche sobre la muerte de mi padre, no llore, no tengo ningún recuerdo grato de él, soy algo así como una hija desalmada, esto no tiene importancia para mí, así que no te preocupes. Natsu- Wendy con una sonrisa forzada.

-tu expresión triste aún no ha cambiado en estos tres años, sabes, aquí tienes un genio para ti, así que cuenta conmigo para todo lo que quieras-mientras le sonreía Natsu.

-Viniste cabalgando por tu cuenta hasta aquí… sin nadie ahí que te ayudara, después de haber perdido la batalla… y tu padre murió… no es poca cosa- estas palabras provocó el llanto a Wendy cosa que Natsu procedió a abrasarla para consolarla.

-ser capaz de encontrarte, me ha relajado… si puedes relajarte, deberías hacerlo apropiadamente. Vamos a dirigirnos al campo de batalla para unirnos a Gray, tengo que pedirte un favor una vez que estemos allí, descansa mucho- Natsu.

-¡CLARO!- Wendy sonriente.

A la mañana siguiente, en la entrada principal de la muralla que rodea al castillo. Todos los hombres a cargo de Natsu estaban en fila, todos preparados para tomar rumbo al campo de batalla, pero antes Natsu procedió a informar la situación.

-escuchen, deben estar seguros antes que partamos, vamos a unirnos a las tropas de Gray de aquí en adelante… y lucharemos contra El ejército del Norte en Clover. El enemigo suma 40,000. Nosotros somos 3,000. Aun cuando nos unamos a las tropas de Gray no seremos más de 7.000. Todos los que valoren su vida podrán regresar al castillo. Seré comprensivo con esto- Natsu, ante las palabras de Natsu ninguno rompió filas, estaba ahí seguros de que estaban dispuestos a luchar sin importar que.

-¡excelente, vamos al campo de batalla!- Natsu.


	6. Discurso

Capítulo VI: Discurso.

Luego de que el Rey de Magnolia, murió… las tropas del País del Norte avanzaron lentamente por orden del rey Mard Geer. Mientras en Magnolia, el ejército del general Natsu sale del castillo Fairy ubicado en el bosque de Oak.

Su destino Clover, para unirse al comandante Gray.

-18, 19, 20, ¿eso es todo lo que tienen?- Natsu decía después de contar al número de enemigos que había derrotado.

-¿derrotó a 20 hombres el solo?- eran las palabras de unos de los enemigos que todavía estaban en pie.

-en serio, me levante temprano y me prepare para nuestra cita y ahora esto, solo problemas desde el amanecer- Natsu

-lo lamento, Natsu, esto fue por que dije que quería un pequeño paseo…-Wendy.

-no te preocupes… entonces quien los contrato- Natsu en un instante a pareció enfrente del soldado que seguía consiente- Natsu con una mirada fría.

-¡NO TE LO VOY A DECIR! No te hagas el genial solo porque está esta dama hermosa contigo- el ahora prisionero habla.

-mira aquí, sangre- Natsu dijo fríamente, mientras su espada perforaba la mano del soldado enemigo.

-¡AAAHHH!- soldado enemigo.

-ahora escúpelo viejo. Amenos que quieras que te prenda fuego- Natsu.

-yo… fui asignado por él, el canciller Keith y la orden original…. O más bien, la orden de enviar asesinos detrás de ti vino del Rey Mard Geer-

-mmmm… si quiere atraparme deberá hacerlo mejor- pensaba Natsu, entonces el prisionero al ver a Natsu analizando la situación se echó a correr.

-esta será tu perdición, ¡mira esto, mis refuerzos!- decía mientras señalaba como venía una caballería de diez hombres.

-¿eres estúpido?- Natsu.

-¿Qué dices?- soldado.

- un grupo de 20 hombres no pudieron conmigo, ¿entonces como lo lograran 10?- Natsu un tanto fastidiado.

-usualmente no lo uso esto pero, como no tengo tiempo que perder, no queda de otra- Natsu mientras sacaba su espada, esta comenzó a brillar, apunto al grupo de 10 hombres que se acercaban y la agito lanzando una fuerte onda de luz, pulverizando todo, la princesa Wendy quedo impresionada ante tal poder del ataque.

-finalmente nos libramos de ellos, si no regresamos rápido a nuestro campamento y nos marchamos, Erza me regañara otra vez…- Natsu mientras guardaba su espada y decía como si el conflicto con los asesinos hubiese sido hace mucho tiempo.

-¿estás bien, cierto?- la princesa Wendy.

-¿HMMMMM?- Natsu no comprendía.

-aun si un gran país busca matarte…no serás herido mortalmente… ni perderás tu vida, ¿cierto?, sé que es un deseo egoísta, pero por favor… no me abandones- la princesa Wendy con un rostro que indicaba que estaba a punto de caer en llanto.

Natsu al escuchar las palabras por parte de su majestad sonrió y procedió en acariciar la cabeza de Wendy diciendo- por supuesto que no te abandonaré, porque soy un genio… entonces regresemos –

-¡claro!- Wendy.

En el campamento.

-ah, están de regreso- Lucy apuntaba del lugar donde venían Natsu y su Majestad Wendy.

-perdón, estamos retrasados- Natsu al decir esto un aura asesina se sentía en el ambiente, entonces sintió que alguien sujeto su hombro y…

-¿!a donde llevaste a la princesa!? ¿!y que estabas haciendo sólo con ella tan temprano en la mañana?!- Erza descargaba su ira.

-¡si, si te lo diré más tarde!- Natsu decía con miedo.

Clover, campamento de las fuerzas de Magnolia.

Laxus estaba de un lado a otro, moviendo cajas, preparando lo que parecía ser un …

-¿Qué es lo que Laxus está haciendo?- Elfman.

-no lose, ha estado haciendo esto desde que volvió del campo de batalla- Romeo.

-Natsu dijo que hay que hacer unas preparaciones, así que está preparando un palco- el capitán Gray se unió y a claro las dudas.

-capitán- Romeo/Elfman.

-por lo tanto, está por llegar, ¿no?- Gray le preguntaba a Laxus.

-estas en lo cierto- Laxus.

Unos minutos después una gran cantidad de refuerzos llegaban al campamento de Magnolia, estos siendo dirigidos por el general Natsu.

-hola, han pasado unas semanas- Natsu.

-sí, es bueno verte- Gray.

-¡cómo van las cosas?- Natsu.

-por suerte, difícilmente tuvimos bajas- Gray.

-una unidad tuvo que enfrentar a ese enorme ejército, así que no es extraño que pierdan su espíritu de lucha- Natsu.

- estoy seguro que están conscientes del peligro… pero todos ellos siguen fielmente… cuando sea que haya una batalla- Gray.

-muy bien, así que los asuntos de la pre-guerra ya están en marcha- Natsu.

-quieres decir de los asuntos que confiaste a Laxus- Gray.

-sí, reúne a todos en el lugar que Laxus hizo el palco. Y préstame una tienda para huéspedes-Natsu.

-si- Gray.

-pequeña ven conmigo- Natsu, entonces una chica encapuchada se acercó a Natsu y se dirigieron a la tienda de huéspedes. Este acto fue muy extraño para Gray que veía como se alejaban apurados Natsu y su acompañante.

En una de las tiendas para "huéspedes".

-ya estas lista pequeña- Natsu.

-¿….. No se ve raro?- La princesa Wendy decía mientras salía de la tienda con un vestido elegante de color perla muy elegante.

-oh, es perfecto, mi sentido de la moda es genial- Natsu.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer frente a todos?- princesa Wendy.

-nada… no te preocupes solo diles lo que tengas en mente, estaré de tu lado- Natsu.

-está bien- Princesa.

Campamento, palco.

-¡están atrasados, justo ahora es el momento de marchar y caer sobre las tropas enemigas…..! entonces …. ¿Que está haciendo el general solo con ella en este momento?- Erza molesta que hasta le brotaban las venas en la frente por la ira.

-esos dos andan en algo- pesaba Lucy con cierta molestia.

-Freed, ¿Quién es ella?- Gray, preguntaba al ver a la rubia que los acompañaba.

-lo dices por Lucy, se nos unió hace dos semanas para convertirse en caballero, diden que su padre es un conocido del general- Freed.

-oh- Gray.

-si están solos… sin que nadie los moleste, harán esto y aquello…- Lucy, esto causó que cierta peli-roja se pusiera nerviosa y sonrojada.

Por otro lado Laxus que daba toque finales al lugar vio venir al peli-rosa acompañado de la princesa Wendy.

-¿hmmm? Natsu regreso- Laxus.

Todos vieron como Natsu y la princesa se acercaba y estos subieron al palco que estaba frente a todos los soldados.

-¡atención todos, esta joven dama, Wendy Marvell, es la única del último rey de Magnolia, ella les hablara ahora como heredera al trono de Magnolia y nuestra futura gobernante! ¡Escúchenla atentamente!- Natsu.

Acto seguido Wendy se puso al frente y todos los soldados quedaron encantados por su belleza, entonces la princesa prosiguió a hablar.

-yo… aun soy muy in-experimentada para ser una gobernante, no sé cómo blandir una espada y no practico la magia, estoy segura que hay personas entre ustedes… que se sienten disconformes con que alguien como yo se convierta en reina. Pero no creo que sea inútil en la situación en la que estamos… aun si soy incompetente y carente de habilidad, voy a ir a la batalla junto a todos ustedes. No para pelear, sino… para cumplir mi último deber si es necesario, deber… en caso de que ganemos la batalla… en ese escenario, creo que la presencia de un monarca será de valor. Puede que sea joven e ilusa, pero intentare realizar mi tarea como reina. Así que por favor, peleen sin dudar. Porque la soberana de Magnolia esta con ustedes.

Ahora que todos, la reina, los nobles, los soldados… el general y los caballeros se han unido aquí no hay nada de qué preocuparse, así que por favor manténganse vivos, no es una orden… sino un pedido- la Princesa termino su discurso mientras sonreía.

-¡SI! ¡SELO DEMOSTRAREMOS! ¡NUNCA ENTREGAREMOS A LA PRINCESA DE MAGNOLIA!- la euforia de los soldados era más que vidente.

Unos momentos después del gran discurso por parte de la princesa Wendy Marvell, en el centro de comando del campamento.

-¿entonces tienes un plan?- Lucy

-¿porque hay una novata aquí?- Erza cuestiono por la presencia de Lucy.

- porque también tengo una tarea para ella- Natsu respondía a la duda de Erza, mientras Lucy con un gesto de superioridad cosa que molesto a Erza.

-pero aun si tienes un plan, el enemigo sigue teniendo 40,000 soldados- Freed informaba la situación a Natsu.

-es más, el enemigo tiene un gran ejército, enfrentarlos directa mente no sería sabio- Erza.

-¿eh? Nuestra Erza sabe de esto- Natsu, al ver como Erza tenía muy en claro la situación de la batalla a venir y que podría tener un plan, presto mayor atención a lo que estaba diciendo, pero era muy bello para ser cierto….

-pero…un verdadero caballero enfrenta sus oponentes y los desafía, los hace pedazos y los arroja…- decía Erza muy entusiasta pero un golpe en la cabeza hizo que parara de hablar.

- fue estúpido esperar algo de ella- Natsu.

-dejando las bromas de lado, hay muchas maneras de forzar un gran ejercito a retirarse y ese es vencer a su comandante o robar sus suministros- Natsu.

-excelente, se nota que eres un genio- Gray.

-Laxus, ¿cómo van las cosas de tu lado?- Natsu. ¿de dónde salio? Fue la pregunta mental que todos se hicieron al ver al rubio que estaba ahí presente.

-mis subordinados ya han terminado con los preparativos- Laxus.

-muy bien, ahora que estamos decididos, debemos córtales las cabezas y vencerlos, abordaremos los detalles más tarde… y hagamos nuestras propias preparaciones por ahora – Natsu decía mientras salía de la tienda sin antes….

-¡general!, ¿Entonces qué estrategia usaremos?,! aún no hemos decidido nada!- Freed.

-¿Cuál?, sí usaremos todas al mismo tiempo- Natsu salió de la tienda, dejando muy estupefactos a todos.


	7. Dragon Slayer

Capitulo VII: Dragon Slayer.

Tres días después de la partida del campamento del ejército de Magnolia. En el límite entre Clover y Magnolia.

-muy bien tomen posiciones- Natsu lideraba las tropas, mientras pensaba la estrategia – es bajo al este y oeste, pero sigue siendo un área montañosa… si avanzan hacia nosotros, solo puede ser por esta llanura-

-general, todo el ejército ha tomado posición- Erza.

-muy bien- Natsu

-sin embargo, ¿no le está tomando mucho tiempo al enemigo?... bueno, no deberían temernos, así que…- Erza.

-nop. Gracias a lo construido por mi ejército privado mientras estaba bajo arresto… es absolutamente esencial que luchemos aquí- Natsu.

-hablas del dispositivo que hiciste preparar a los subordinados de Laxus, ¿cierto?- Erza muy emocionada.

-¿eh?, si… estas inusualmente agradable…- Natsu.

-eso es porque es mi primer batalla, he estado esperando por esto…- Erza con una gran sonrisa.

-si… es bueno estar entusiasmados- Natsu, mientras pensaba- pero si lo exageras…-

Un enorme ruido empezó escucharse al horizonte, donde un gran batallón se acercaba, sus armaduras negras, armas sin duda de gran calibre, causo un gran paralicics a todos los hombres de Natsu, ese ejército que cada vez se acercaba es cinco veces más grande y fuerte que ellos.

-lo sabía- fueron palabras que dijo para sí mismo al ver como todos su quedaron pasmados ante la presencia del enemigo.

-¡EJEM… LALALALALALALA!- Natsu "cantaba" y muy desafinadamente logrando una impresión a sus hombres.

-¿general?- Freed.

-hey… que- Lucy, no entendía nada. Erza totalmente impactada por lo que el general hacía en un momento así, todos se cubrían los oídos.

-¡¿qué estás haciendo justo antes que comience la batalla?!- Lucy

-sí, es cierto, buen comentario- Natsu mientras sonreía.

En la retaguardia

-¿en que está pensando?- Romeo.

-¿cómo puede estar calmado?- Elfman.

-es muy típico de él, la tensión que había ha desaparecido- Era lo que pensaba Gray al conocer muy bien a Natsu.

Con la Fuerza principal:

-Erza,¿ te relajó un poco?- Natsu decía mientras tomaba del hombro a la peli-roja.

-¿eh?, ah- Erza estaba muy nerviosa causándole un sonrojo y más por lo cerca que estaba el general.

-creo que no, está bien escucha, hay un ejército de 40,000 frente a nosotros, nosotros somos 7,000… y hoy, algunos de nuestras tropas también es su primer batalla, algunos estarán temblando. Otros asustados… y algunos se sienten horrible y probablemente otros se quejaran. Si alguien dice… que no vamos a ganar… que están asustados… simula que no lo has escuchado- Natsu.

-general, ¿no está asustado con un enorme ejercito como ese?- Erza.

-no siento nada en lo absoluto- Natsu.

-ya hemos hablado demasiado, la batalla está por comenzar, regresa a la compañía de la princesa en la retaguardia- Natsu ordenaba.

- sí, sí señor, buena suerte- Erza.

- sí, déjamelo a mí- Natsu.

Del otro lado del campo de batalla, con las fuerzas del Pais del Norte.

-no me gusta para nada, esto debe ser obra de Natsu- eran las palabras de Franmalth a su general Ezel, al ver el comportamiento de las tropas de Magnolia.

-No parece que vayan a atacarnos ni nada, está ganando tiempo para reunir información, no parece ser alguien que se arroja a sí mismo en batalla sin tener ninguna oportunidad de ganar - Franmalth.

- por alguna razón el rey y tú le dan demasiado crédito a ese tipo, de todos modos, ¿Quién es él?- Ezel.

-bueno… ¿sabes lo que es un dragon slayer?, es uno que ha matado a uno con sus propias manos, y ha asimilado la fuerza vital y los poderes del dragón- Franmalth.

-¿un dragon slayer?, ¿ese hombre?, si eso es verdad, él…- Ezel, no lo podía creer.

- de acuerdo a nuestra investigación, se dice que Natsu dejo su hogar por alguna razón, a los 15 años, en su viaje, localizó una banda de matones infames y maestros espadachines y los desafió. Fue arrastrado… por una necesidad obsesiva de volverse fuerte. Hace muchos años, cuando escuchó el rumor de que un dragón había aparecido, corrió de una vez y encontró el nido por su propia cuenta y… después de ser atrapado en un combate mortal por 7 días… finalmente asesino al dragón y sí, ha obtenido la vida y el enorme poder mágico de un dragón- Franmalth.

-muy interesante- Ezel.

-el hecho es que el poder es demasiado para un cuerpo humano. Eso significa…. Que ya no puede ser llamado humano- Franmalth.

País del Norte, fortaleza Tártaros.

-es momento de que comience la batalla en Clover, parece que ha llegado el momento de determinar tú verdadero valor… Natsu- rey Mard Geer.

Límites entre Clover y Magnolia, campo de batalla.

-¡Natsu!- el batallón de la retaguardia llegaba liderados por Gray acompañado de La princesa Wendy, Erza, Romeo y Elfman.

-el enemigo no se está moviendo- Gray.

-si… sería mucho más fácil si ese tipo ataca primero, pero supongo que deberé ir en persona y atraerlo después de todo…..- Natsu que estaba a punto de ir fue detenido por cierta peli-azul.

-¡NATSU!- la princesa Wendy Marvell, esto sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-ah, lo… lo siento…. Pero estoy preocupada- la princesas decía con nervios.

-mmm… entiendo eso, no te preocupes, mis subordinados y yo no somos débiles, deberías tener Fe y esperarme princesa. Aun si no regreso corriendo… regresare por ti esta ves- Natsu causándole un sonrojo a la princesa.

- te demostrare que puedo encargarme de esos don-nadie en un segundo. No por nada me llaman "Salamander" por nada…- el estado cool de Natsu estaba activado.

-¿eh? No era "chico maravilla"- Gray.

-oí, que era "joven genio"- Erza.

-es "asesino de damas"- Lucy.

-como sea, no hay razón para estar preocupada- Natsu.

-dices eso, ¿pero no debería ir al frente también?- Gray.

-NOP, es mi turno, mis ayudantes y tú, cuiden a la princesa en la retaguardia- Natsu negaba rápida-mente y comenzaba a retirarse.

-Natsu, no hay nada que te detenga ahora, voy a creer en ti y te esperare- Princesa.

-está bien, bueno, Gray, por favor, cuida a la princesa- Natsu.

-déjamelo a mí, y ten cuidado- Gray mientras comenzaba a ir a la retaguardia con la princesa.

-si la princesa dice algo así, no podemos arruinarlo, general- Lucy.

-tú lo has dicho, son el corazón de esta operación. Asi que no arruinen el momento preciso para "eso", ¿de acuerdo?- Natsu.

-déjalo en mis manos, ¡te demostrare que valoro mi sueldo!- Lucy, Mientras se retiraba del lugar junto a un pequeño escuadrón.

- también tenemos que comenzar, ¿listo Freed?- Natsu.

-¡si señor!- Freed.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Grupo de avanzada, atención! ¡Grupo de avanzada ataquen!- Natsu y todas las tropas avanzaban a tierra de nadie.

Mientras tanto del lado enemigo…

-¡contrataquen, caballería avancen, arqueros cúbranlos!- Franmalth.

Campo de batalla. Natsu que lideraba a las tropas desenvainó su espada y con un simple movimiento derroto a 20 enemigos, y tras de él la fuerza de 1,000 hombres que se unían al combate.

-¡JAJAJA; QUE DEBILES, SU GENERAL DEBE SER IGUAL! ¡SU GENERAL ESTA TEMBLANDO EN LA RETAGUARDIA! Natsu empezó a gritar cada vez que derrotaba a algún soldado. Estas palabras resonaron y molestaron al general Ezel.

-¡PREPARATE CHICO VOY A DARTE UNA LECCION! ¡TODOS AVANCEN!- Ezel cayó a las provocaciones de Natsu, dando la orden de que todo el resto de su batallón avanzaran inclusive él se unió a la batalla.

-¡Espere General!- Franmalth se quedó en la retaguardia y solo vio como el general Ezel y la mayor parte de las tropas avanzaban a la batalla.


	8. Mi campo de batalla, la batalla decisiva

Capitulo VIII: Mi campo de batalla, la batalla decisiva.

Una gran batalla se desarrollaba en una llanura en la frontera entre Clover y Magnolia, la colisión entre un gran ejército y uno pequeño.

El batallón del Pais del Norte tenía asegurada una victoria aplastante.

-¡FREED, SE ACERCAN!- el general daba señal al inicio de su plan.

-¡SI; GENERAL! ¡TODOS RETIRADA- la orden fue dada por Freed.

Mientras en la retaguardia del ejército de Magnolia liderado por Gray, todos veían la lucha pero una peli-roja estaba preocupada por la batalla que se estaba llevando acabo.

-general- Erza decía para sí misma con un tono de preocupación y a su vez pensaba: – la técnica del general no parece que vaya a fallar. Lo sé pero sigo…- entonces la reina que estaba en el lugar al ver el rostro de preocupación de Erza se acercó.

-no te preocupes, Natsu dijo que tenga fe y que lo espere. Así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse… tengamos fe y esperemos… el regreso de Natsu- La princesa Wendy la animo con sus palabras.

-tienes razón, está destinado a hacerlo- una Erza más animada contestó.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar cerca donde la batalla se realizaba un grupo de soldados preparaba un mortero….

-wow, el general realmente está huyendo, esa es la señal- decía Lucy al ver a través de un binocular que llevaba con sigo.

-¡BANG!- una gran explosión resonó en todo el lugar, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban en la lucha.

En la retaguardia del ejercito del Norte.

-que fue eso, informes rápido- Franmalth, ordenaba rápido el estado de la situación pero no fueron buenas noticias…

-una gran corriente de agua se aproxima al general Ezel y sus tropas-

-¡QUE!- Franmalth mientras observaba como una gran corriente barría todo a su paso.

-ya veo… contuvieron el agua rio arriba… y lo liberaron justo cuando nos atraen a él, para peor el general Ezel cayó en la trampa y aunque evito la corriente es imposible cruzar el rio y ayudarlo- Franmalth.

En el campo de batalla donde un pequeño grupo de los sobrevivientes de la corriente del ejercito del país del Norte estaban frente a los 1,000 hombres liderados por Natsu, estaban a punto de continuar la pele un gran batallón de 2,000 hombres bajo las ordenes de Laxus llegaba.

-esto es, ¡una emboscada!- los enemigo quedaron atemorizados, no sabían que hacer.

-entonces que van a hacer- decía el general Natsu mientras se acercaba a ellos, con un rostro frio. Esto provocó que todo el grupo tirara sus armas.

-eso quiere decir que ganamos, me gustaría decir eso, pero parece que hay alguien irracional aquí- el general Natsu decía mientras miraba a Ezel, el general enemigo el único que aún tenía su arma en la mano.

Ante esas palabras Ezel avanzó a donde se encontraba Natsu, ambos en el centro del campo donde todos los presentes solo observaban.

-¿tú eres Natsu?- Ezel.

- sí, ¿y tú eres Ezel?- Natsu.

-así es- Ezel.

-te puedes retirar- Natsu.

-¡JAJAJA!, este es el final de mi vida le pido un duelo a un ser legendario como tu ¡DRAGON SLAYER!- Ezel mientras su espada apuntaba a Natsu. Esto dejo impactado a todo mundo.

-lo entiendo…. Muy bien….. ¡VEN!- Natsu.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Ezel se lazó al ataque, cortando la cabeza de Natsu, pero algo lo sorprendió…

-¡¿QUE?! Un holograma – Ezel decía al ver como el general Natsu desapareció.

-pensé que irías con todo, es una pena, pero esto termina aquí- Natsu apareció por la espalda de Ezel, Ezel no alcanzó a reaccionar y solo vio como la espada de Natsu atravesaba su pecho perdiendo la vida. Rápidamente Natsu saco la espada y el cuerpo sin vida del general Ezel cayó.

Hubo un gran silencio, nadie creía lo que vía y más el shock de saber que el general Natsu es un dragon slayer, pero lo más impactante fue lo poco que duro la pelea, analizando más la situación todos vieron que la victoria fue suya.

-¡GA… GANAMOS! ¡GANAMOS CONTRA EL NORTE! ¡WAAAH! ¡YAAA!- todos celebraban el triunfo.

-¿Por qué mantuvo en secreto que era un dragon slayer?- Freed y otros soldados se acercaron al general.

-soy modesto y humilde- Natsu.

-cuando regresemos, quiero un duelo contigo, dragon slayer- Gray se unió a Natsu y lo reto.

-dios... eso no me hace feliz- Natsu.

-jajajajaja-Gray, en eso la princesa se acercaba.

-regrese como prometí, princesa- Natsu decía al ver a la princesa Wendy que se acercaba.

-sí, bienvenido- princesa Wendy con un noble gestó.

-muy bien, prepárense para nuestro regreso y …..- Natsu no termino de dar sus órdenes porque un gran estruendo sorprendió a todos y como en el centro del lugar donde Natsu venció a Ezel un portal mágico se abrió que emitía una niebla negra, y un hombre salía de cabello un poco largo, de color oscuro, atuendo consiste de una camisa de color oscuro y una capa de color claro con un borde que asemeja una llamas que termina en forma de tiras en la parte inferior, también lleva unos pantalones de color claro como botas de un color oscuro. Nadie podía creer que su mayor enemigo apareciera justo ahora.

-él es….- Lucy/Gray/Freed/Laxus/Wendy, todos pensaban al unísono.

-el rey del Norte, Mard Geer- Natsu.

-el rey Mard Geer, ¿Cómo pudo….?- Freed mientras rápidamente se posicionaba enfrente de la princesa Wendy para protegerla.

-¡todos quédense atrás, no sean descuidados y protejan a la princesa! Ustedes no están a su nivel…- Natsu ordenaba a todo mundo, que pretendía a tacar al rey enemigo, lo dicho por Natsu dejo a todos sorprendidos, solo observaban como Natsu se acercó al rey del Norte.

-¿Qué asuntos tienes aquí? Si quieres resolver esta disputa, estare disponible en cualquier momento- Natsu al rey Mard Geer.

-no esperaba que Ezel fuera derrotado tan rápido… pero no estoy aquí para unirme a la batalla, es solo que… hay algo de lo que quiero estar seguro- Mard Geer, este rápidamente ataco al Natsu con una gran onda de poder negra, mientras este ataque se acercaba a Natsu que no hacia ninguna acción para evitar el ataque.

El ataque dio directamente en el general Natsu, ante la gran explosión todos quedaron petrificados en pensar lo peor, pero todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-no sucedió nada- Gray, inclusive todos vieron que su general salió ileso ante gran ataque.

-un escudo anti magia que solo poseen los dragones, no cabe duda- Mard Geer.

-je… maldición… primero envías asesinos detrás de mí, y ahora intentas un ataque sorpresa- Natsu.

-¡tienes mucho valor para comenzar una pelea con un dragon slayer como yo!- Natsu comenzó a ser rodeado por llamas que producían grandes olas de calor que llegaban hasta el lugar donde sus aliados estaban.

-¿general?- Erza.

-¡desaparece! karyu no hoko!- Natsu exhalaba una gran y larga línea de fuego que arrasaba con todo a su paso, este ataque iba asía el rey Mard Geer, al chocar el ataque con su objetivo causo una gran explosión levantando consigo una enorme cortina de humo, el ataque del general dejo sorprendidos a todos.

-¡lo a echo!- empezaron a gritar todos.

-no- Natsu negaba mientras veía como el rey Mard Geer salía de la cortina de humo.

-¡esta ileso!- Erza y Freed, al igual que todos no podían creer que aquel ataque de su general no le hubiese echo daño alguno al rey enemigo.

-tsk… JAJAJAJA… encontrar a alguien como tú entre los humanos… definitivamente valió la pena venir hasta aquí, realmente te pareces mucho a mi- Rey Mard Geer.

-¿Qué estas intentando decir?- Natsu con una mirada fría ante el comentario.

-mientras serbias a un rey incompetente y estabas entre personas débiles, te mantuviste esforzando en la busque da de la fuerza, ¿no?... ¿quieres estar de mi lado?- Mard Geer. Lo último dicho sorprendió a todos.

-se que diste la espalda a tu rey anterior, en cuanto controle los países limítrofes, te daré Magnolia, no es un mal trato para ti- Mrad Geer.

-JA… y me preguntaba que estabas sugiriendo… es una buena oferta- Natsu.

-¿!QUE!?-Lucy/Erza/Freed.

-¿!estás loco!?- Lucy.

-¿!general!?- Freed.

-¡es asqueroso como alabas a nuestro enemigo!- Erza.

Los insultos no se dejaron esperar. Natsu volteo a ver el lugar donde estaban y de tras de ellos logro ver a la princesa Wendy. Y sonrió.

-es una buena oferta… lo lamento solo le di la espalda a mi anterior rey. Pero no tengo intenciones… de abandonar este país… a mis subordinados… o a mi nueva reina- Natsu, mientras desenvainaba su espada y apuntaba a la dirección del rey Mard Geer.

-parece que tendre que poner fin a esto- Mard Geer, al igual que el general Natsu desenvainaba su espada esta era plateada con una empuñadura negra y una ligera línea azul en el filo de la espada.

Natsu fue el primero en atacar, dando un golpe con la espada a Mard Geer pero este lo bloqueo con su espada quedando frente a frente.

-tienes una buena espada- Natsu.

-hmp- Mard Geer.

Ambos se separaron, y después al mismo tiempo empezaron a tacar rápidamente, ante la gran capacidad de combate de ambos, el sonido de sus espadas chocando inundaban el lugar a subes de grandes ondas de aire que salían después de cada ataque.

-esa espada no es norma…. Compite con la mía… a no ser que sea una espada demoniaca- Natsu pensaba a la vez que eludía unos ataque del rey Mard Geer.

-¡no te distraigas!- Mard Geer conecto un golpe al costado de Natsu con su espada, milagrosamente Natsu pudo bloquear el ataque con su espada pero no pudo resistir el ataque, este era más fuerte que los anteriores, no aguanto mucho con el bloque y Natsu salió disparado por el suelo.

-¡Natsu!- la princesa Wendy.

-¡general!- Erza

-¿Que es este tipo?- Freed.

-es lo mejor que tienes- Natsu mientras se ponía de pie, con alguas raspaduras en el rostro y brazos.

Detenidamente el rey Mard Geer empezó a observar el alrededor y en especial a todos los soldados de Magnolia quienes tenían una cara de miedo.

-no lo entiendo, ¿por qué apoyas a estos débiles? Esto significa que también eres un tonto… eso me recuerda que una costumbre de los humanos es vestir de negro cuando se está de luto por alguien… ¿podría ser que peleas por alguien?- Mard Geer lo último haciendo referencia al atuendo de Natsu.

-¿Quién sabe? Pero eso no es asunto tuyo- Natsu con la mirada ensombrecida.

-después de todo no me agradas- Rápidamente Natsu apareció delante de Mard Geer dando un ataque mortal al cuerpo de su oponente. Esto sorprendió a Mard Geer, al parecer Natsu sonreía y nuevamente iba a conectar otro de sus ataques.

-¡eres muy ingenuo! ¡PUÑO MALDITO!- Mard Geer conecto un fuerte golpe al estómago de Natsu. Su puño atravesó su estómago. Mard Geer retiro su puño del estómago de Natsu, grandes cantidades de sangre salían e inmediatamente el cuerpo del general se desplomo en el suelo. Todos veían aterrados el cuerpo de su general.

-estaba…. seguro…. de que… de que me….. Avía…. vuelto el…. más fuerte…. – Natsu pensaba mientras ligeramente veía al lugar donde la princesa Wendy trataba de acercarse a él, pero era retenida por Erza, Lucy y Freed. Cambió su mirada al nublado cielo, donde de pronto sintió unas gotas de agua en su cara, señal de que comenzó a llover, entonces la vista de Natsu se tornó negra.


	9. Resurrección

Capitulo IX: Resurrección.

Una fuerte lluvia azotaba en el campo de batalla, donde el combate entre el Pais del Norte y el país de Magnolia había llegado a su fin por una implacable victoria por parte del general Natsu que comandaba las fuerzas de Magnolia, pero algo inesperado pasó, su gran rival en esta guerra se unió a la batalla este era, Mard Geer el rey del Norte. Tras su sorpresiva aparición una feroz pelea entre Natsu y el rey Mard Geer comenzó, terminando de una forma muy inesperada.

-¡NATSU! ¡NATSU! ¡POR FAVOR ABRE TUS OJOS!- la princesa de Magnolia Wendy gritaba con gran angustia lloraba, mientras veía frente de ella el cuerpo inerte de Natsu rodeado por un charco de sangre.

No solo la princesa sufría la pérdida del general, una peli-escarlata tenía la mirada perdida, no podía creer lo que pasaba, sentía escalofríos al ver como su general no tenía reacción alguna, lagrimas salían de sus ojos pero esta se perdieron con las gotas de la lluvia que chocaban con su rostro.

Todos pensaron en lo peor en ese instante su héroe y general Natsu había muerto…

-¿qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? – Natsu se encontraba completamente solo en un lugar completamente obscuro y sin ningún sonido.

-¡¿Quién me está hablando?!- Natsu de repente se sorprendió empezó a escuchar que alguien lo llamaba. Inmediatamente imágenes de sus amigos inundaron su mente.

-nunca los abandonaré- decía con determinación en ese mundo de obscuridad que lentamente fue devorada por una resplandeciente luz proveniente de las intensas llamas que brotaban del cuerpo de Natsu.

-es notable que pudo lastimarme, pero fue un soldado débil después de todo- Mard Geer.

-¡NO PIENSO PERDER AQUÍ!- Natsu se reincorporó mientras de su brazo derecho envuelto en llamas lo colocó en su estómago para cerrar la herida. Erza, Lucy y la princesa Wendy se sorprendieron al ver como Natsu aún estaba vivo y más por la acción que hizo para cerrar su herida esto también sorprendió a los soldados de Magnolia.

-idiota… si tanto quieres morir… te concederé tu deseo- rey Mard Geer con gran tranquilidad, al parecer por el aspecto que tenía Natsu no aguantaría más la batalla y sin pensarlo más se lanzó al ataque con su espada demoniaca .

-magia en su más alto nivel- pensó Natsu al ver como se acercaba a gran velocidad Mard Geer, al estar lo completamente cerca Mard Ger soltó el ataque con la espada al cuerpo de Natsu, Natsu pudo leer sus intenciones rápidamente, tomó su espada y al tratar de bloquearlo no pudo alzar la espada para bloquear el ataque, su herida se había abierto y comenzó a sangra provocando una reacción lenta para bloquear el ataque. Entonces Natsu cerró los ojos y…

-¡NO PUEDE SER… BLOQUEO MI ATAQUE… ¿!CON SU MANO DESNUDA!?- el rey Mard Geer no podía cree lo que veía, Natsu había en vuelto en llamas su mano justo después de dejar caer su espada atrapando a si el ataque solo con la mano.

-te atrape Mard Geer- Natsu decía con un rostro que emitía terror y si pensarlo dos veces atacó.

- ¡karyu no tekken!- Natsu a esta corta distancia atacó con su brazo izquierdo envuelto en llamas, el ataque era tan poderoso que logro atravesar el pecho de Mard Geer.

Retiró su mano del pecho del Rey Mard Geer, este estaba cayendo al suelo, mientras caía al suelo logro ver a la princesa Wendy e inesperadamente aparecía en frente de ella, la sujetó bruscamente del brazo y rápidamente apareció un portal.

-bajaste tu guardia yo gane al final, Natsu- el rey Mard Geer desaparecía de la mirada de todos por el portal que invocó. Natsu no lo podía creer rápidamente tomo un caballo estaba por montarlo pero…

-¡general que va a hacer!?- Erza.

-¡no preguntes lo obvio, voy a ir al país del Norte para traerla de regreso!- Natsu.

Al mismo tiempo, en el país del Norte castillo Tártaros.

-bienvenida… a mi castillo- Mard Geer.

-¿el castillo de Tártaros del país del Norte?- Princesa Wendy.

-por supuesto, dejé escapar a Natsu, pero tener en mis manos la princesa de mi nación enemiga no está mal- Mard Geer.

La princesa Wendy observaba detenidamente al rey Mard Geer incrédula, pudo ver perfectamente que las heridas habían desaparecido completamente.

-Natsu no pudo protegerte por ser débil- Mard Geer.

-No, Natsu no es débil, solo desenvaina su espada para proteger a otros, Natsu me protege todo el tiempo- la princesa decía mientras agarraba su collar y lo apretaba fuertemente y empezaba a recordar ciertas palabras de Natsu.

"_Conserva este collar, este es un objeto mágico tiene un poder que solo lo podrás usar una vez, así que lleva siempre puesto este collar, la forma en cómo usarlo es agarrar fuertemente el collar e imaginar a la persona que quieras encontrar y luego di la palabra mágica N…. "._

-debería irme ahora, - decía Wendy mientras comenzó a brillar y a producir fuertes torbellinos de viento y pensaba a su vez – la palabra mágica es….."Natsu"-

-¡ESE ES… UN OBJETO MAGICO!- el rey Mard Geer se sorprendió por todo lo que pasaba para poco después ver como la princesa Wendy desaparecía.

Campo de batalla en las llanuras de los límites de Clover con Magnolia

-¡general que va a hacer!?- Erza.

-¡no preguntes lo obvio, voy a ir al país del Norte para traerla de regreso!- Natsu.

Un gran brillo proveniente del cielo provoco que parara de llover y a la vez despejara el cielo, impresionando a todos y ver el motivo del fenómeno, todos tornaron sus miradas al cielo logrando ver como una pequeña persona caía.

Natsu con su gran sentido del olfato logro reconocer por su aroma de quien se trataba y dio un enorme salto para atrapar a la princesa Wendy.

-¡es la princesa!- todos gritaban al ver cuando Natsu brinco a atrapar a la princesa.

Ambos cayeron pero Natsu amortiguo la caída con su cuerpo, después se levantaron…

-¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?- Natsu bastante impresionado.

La princesa Wendy con una amplia sonrisa tomo su collar mientras decía -simplemente dije el nombre de la persona que más quería encontrar- a lo que Natsu respondió con una leve sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de la victoria conseguida por el ejército de Magnolia sobre el país del Norte… todos son capaces de tomar un pequeño descanso.


	10. el caballero del reino

Capitulo X: el caballero del reino.

En Magnolia, en el palacio real una prueba de calificación de caballeros va a tener lugar.

-Finalmente si apruebo, comida, ropa y techo son garantizados. Mi dinero solo es suficiente para una sola comida y no tengo un hogar, si fallo mi vida habrá acabado- una peli-castaña llegaba al palacio y contemplaba la grandeza arquitectónica de este. En ese mismo momento un joven peli-rosado caminaba por el lugar y justo cuando pasó por lado de la chica, la peli-castaña sintió una gran presión en el ambiente y por instinto saco su espada y atacó si pensarlo al joven peli-rosa que pasaba por su lado. El peli-rosado atrapo con su mano derecha el ataque de la joven.

-¿!AH?! uhm no quise….- la peli-castaña estaba nerviosa de lo que hizo y más como el peli-rosa bloqueo su ataque.

-eso fue peligroso…- el peli-rosado decía con la mirada ensombrecida.

-lo sé, lo lamento mucho- la chica pedía disculpas mientras guardaba la espada.

-soy tan asombroso, ahora, incluso domino el poder de atrapar una espada con una mano, mi genialidad es aterradora- mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla con una sonrisa de casanova. La chica no entendía nada.

- ¿y tú? ¿Que fue eso?-

-ehhh!, lo lamento! Eso es porque estoy muy nerviosa para la prueba y cuando sentí tu presencia solo reaccione-

-uhmm, con que eso fue, entonces debemos irnos, sígueme mi ansiosa aspirante- la joven peli-castaña asintió, pero lo último que el peli-rosa había dicho la dejo confundida y ambos se dirigieron al lugar donde la prueba.

Ya en el área donde la prueba se llevaría a cabo estaba una gran multitud de puros tipos rudos con cicatrices y algunos de gran tamaño, esto provocó un gran pánico y nerviosismo a la chica.

-¡ya era hora general! Semejante conducta corrompe la disciplina - Erza Scarlet que estaba acompañada por Freed llamaba al peli-rosado.

-el… el... es el general – la peli-castaña con un gran escalofrió pensaba ya que por lo ocurrido anterior mente por atacar al general Natsu le restaría puntos en su prueba.

-aquí tienes- Free se acercó y le entrego la ficha de participante a la peli-castaña.

-muy bien. Erza te dejo la apertura- Natsu.

-¡si, todos atención por favor!- Erza

-desde la batalla de hace un mes, el país del Norte ha estado reclutando una gran cantidad de soldados, es por eso que nosotros también nos sentimos obligados de incrementar nuestra fuerza militar con la prueba de hoy, pueden mostrarnos su sentido de justicia y si selo merecen convertirse en caballeros de Mag…..- Erza fue interrumpida por un golpe tipo karateka en la cabeza por parte de Natsu.

-¿Quién te dijo que empezaras un discurso? Tengo hambre así que acabemos con esto- Natsu aun con la mano en la cabeza de Erza, para después proceder a pasar al frente donde todos los concursantes dispuestos hacer el examen estaban.

-todos volteen hacia mí y sostengan su arma, yo peleare con todos ustedes, si pueden tolerarlo entonces aprobaran- Natsu ordenaba. Todos quedaron estáticos inclusive Erza y Freed.

-¿!QUE DEMONIOS!?- la gran mayoría de los participantes de la prueba gritaron su inconformidad, al pensar que el general solo estaba jugando.

-lo que quiero decir es que deberían verme como su peor enemigo e intentar dar todo lo que tienen, por mi parte intentare desarmarlos a todos en un parpadeo, así que estén listos- Natsu.

-él es mi enemigo, no puede agradarme- la peli-castaña se repetía así misma estas palabras mientras serraba los ojos y sostenía firmemente su espada. Todos ya estaban preparados.

-estoy lista, no despegare la mirada a mi enemigo- la peli-castaña se dijo así misma mientras abrió los ojos y miraba al general, pero algo llamo su atención, el peli-rosado sonreía y vio lentamente como saca su espada para después una fuerte onda de aire salió por todos lados, la peli-castaña no aguanto el golpe y cayó al suelo, junto con otra pequeña cantidad de los aspirante, pero la mayoría que aún estaba en pie no entendía nada.

-eso es todo, los que están en el suelo o exhaustos ahora… aprobaron- Natsu mientras empezaba a aplaudir.

-¿EH?- nadie entendía lo que sucedía.

-oye, que se supone que significa esto, es imposible que ellos sean más fuertes que yo, y más una mocosa- uno de los hombres que realizaban la prueba molesto mientras señalaba a la peli-castaña.

-escucha, estas persona están cansadas por que sintieron mi fuerza de pelea, en otras palabras ellos pudieron sentir mi poder, en una batalla si no entiendes la habilidad de tu oponente, toda tu fuerza es inútil- Natsu explicaba.

-tienes que estar bromeando-

-bien déjame convencerte, voy a golpearte ahora, si resistes el golpe pasas- Natsu mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaba el sujeto.

-eso es fácil, vamos d…..- inmediatamente, incluso sin dejar de que terminara de hablar, Natsu soltó el golpe mandando por los aires al sujeto para luego caer inconsciente.

-muy bien, alguien más duda sobre mi decisión- Natsu se dirigía a los demás que tampoco estaban conformes con el resultado, estos inmediatamente negaron con la cabeza.

-¡NATSU! ¿ya termino la prueba?- la princesa Wendy llego al lugar de la prueba.

-recién terminamos- Natsu.

-así que ella es nuestra futura reina- la joven peli-castaña pensaba.

-¿querías verme por algo?- Natsu.

-así es, el general Gray desea hablar contigo- princesa Wendy.

-en cárguense del resto- Natsu ordenaba a Erza y a Freed mientras se retiraba junto a la princesa Wendy.

- Espere un momento me gustaría preguntarle sobre los cuarteles- la peli-castaña. El general Natsu al escuchar esto regreso a donde estaba la peli-castaña, se acercó y le susurró al oído "ven a mi habitación más tarde". Para después irse con la princesa Wendy a reunirse con Gray.

-¿EH?- una chica peli-castaña con las mejillas rojas.

En uno de los jardines del palacio, Natsu y Wendy caminaban rumbo al lugar de la reunión con Gray.

-buen trabajo, Laxus- Natsu dijo cuándo pasó al lado de un árbol que había en el jardín, este acción desconcertó a la princesa Wendy ya que por ningún lado vio al rubio.

-¿paso algo inusual mientras no estaba?- Natsu seguía la conversación.

-quisiera decir… que no hubo nada, pero sentí una presencia sospechosa más de una vez, tampoco podemos descartar la posibilidad de que ya nos hayan invadido- Laxus, este salía de tras del árbol y se acercó dónde estaba Natsu y la princesa Wendy.

-¿de qué están hablando?- Wendy se unió a la conversación.

-te diré todo cuando estemos con Gray, ya que esto también te concierte- Natsu.

-Si me disculpan- Laxus sin más se retiró del lugar desapareciendo en un destello.

Ya en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, Gray los esperaba.

-lamento llamarte- Gray

-¿que estabas pensando al usar a la princesa como mensajera?- Natsu.

-para nada, fui yo a llamarte por decisión propia, porque quería verte lo más pronto posible - princesa Wendy con una sonrisa angelical que emanaba paz.

-pequeña deberías actuar más como una reina, tu coronación se acerca- Natsu.

-¿y, que pasa con ese asunto que me concierne también?- la princesa Wendy, esto provocó que se tensara el ambiente.

-odio decir esto, pero… hay asesinos que buscan matarla- Gray.

-¿a mi…?- Wendy no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-ahora solo hay una heredera en este país, si usted desapareciera el trono quedaría bacante para la aristocracia que quiere poder y varios países que esperan un momento de debilidad por el colapso interno… apuesto a que hay mucha gente que va tras de usted- Natsu decía fríamente.

-¡NATSU! ¡TU PODRIAS HEBER DICHO ESTO DE OTRA MANERA! Gray molesto por el modo que Natsu dijo todo.

-pero es la verdad- Natsu.

-si… ¿pero quién podría…?- Gray.

-acorde a lo que me dijo Laxus esta mañana… el gremio de asesinos fue asignado para hacerlo…- Natsu.

-¿Tienes alguna pista de cliente?- Gray.

-no- Natsu.

-¿fue el país del Norte después de todo?- Gray.

-no, debemos ver a todos como sospechosos-Natsu.

-así que, no sabemos si el enemigo es interno o externo… - princesa Wendy.

-para no ser capturados, usaran un día como hoy, cuando mucha gente de fuera nos visite, por eso puse a Laxus a seguirte desde ayer- Natsu.

-no lo note para nada…- princesa Wendy.

-Laxus también sintió una presencia sospechosa, no hay duda de que quieren ver cómo están las cosas desde cerca- Natsu.

-eso sería astuto…- Gray.

Ante la conversación, la princesa Wendy se puso cabizbaja, al no tener idea de quien esta tras de ella. Natsu al notar esto puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Wendy y….

-no te preocupes, yo seré tu guardia personal por ahora, así que, déjale todo a este genio- Natsu decía, mientras hacía una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-¡bien!- en un instante la princesa Wendy se puso feliz, recobrando el ánimo, y más era su felicidad al saber que Natsu estaría con ella protegiéndola de todo.

-entonces yo iré a hacer rondas de vigilancia- Gray.

-¿ahora?- Natsu.

-la probabilidad es mínima, pero puede que haya signos de una invasión, además me siento mal dejar que tu hagas todo, bueno si me disculpan- Gray estaba por abandonar el salón cuando…

-¡GRAY!- Natsu.

-mmM- Gray volteo a ver a Natsu quien le hablaba pero se sorprendió por lo que vio, el general Natsu había sacado su espada demoniaca y se lazo a atacarlo, Gray por pura reacción saco su espada esta era plateada con una empuñadura negra y una ligera línea azul en el filo de la espada y bloqueo el ataque con dificultad.

-eres más lento, al parecer apenas te estas acostumbrando a manejar la espada demoniaca…- Natsu decía mientras guardaba su espada.

-sí, puede que sea un poco tarde, pero ¿de verdad está bien que yo la tenga?- Gray mientras la espada plateada con una empuñadura negra y una ligera línea azul en el filo de la espada la alzaba al aire.

-seguro, ya que no va conmigo, después del enfrentamiento con el rey Mard Geer dejo su espada atrás, es como un trofeo de la victoria pero sería mejor usar su poder y al parecer esa espada tiene magia de "hielo" y quien mejor para usarla, eres tú- Natsu.

-sí, tienes razón Natsu…- Gray aceptaba con gusto la espada y ambos chocaron puños como muestra de amistad.

En algún lugar del castillo, donde noche se hacía presente.

-esperé y esperé, pero él nunca llego, tengo que ir a comprar comida y si no entro a los cuarteles hoy, tengo que buscar un lugar al intemperie para dormir…- una peli-castaña que estaba parada a frente de una puerta de alguna habitación se lamentaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- una chica rubia que caminaba por el lugar vio a la peli- castaña y se acercó.

-¡AAAAHH!- la peli-castaña se asustó, ya que estaba tan sumida en sus problemas que no presto atención a qué hora se acercó a ella.

-¿Quién eres? No te había visto antes- la rubia empezó a interrogar a la chica.

-oh, ehm, soy aprendiz de caballero desde hoy…- peli-castaña.

-ah cierto el examen fue hoy- rubia.

-sí, me llamo Cana Alberona- se presentó la peli-castaña.

-yo soy Lucy, también soy aprendiz, gusto conocerte, hay pocas chicas aquí, así que estoy muy feliz, así que… '¿qué hacías frente la habitación de un hombre?- Lucy.

-veras… el general Na…- Cana no pudo terminar de hablar por que….

-¿¡EL GENERAL NATSU TE DIJO QUE VINIERAS!? ¡DEBES UIR CANA ERES MUY LINDA! ¡EL DEFINITIVAMENTE TE ATACARA!- mientras empezaba a sacudir a Cana.

-¿quién va atacar a quién?- el general Natsu que llegaba acompañado de la princesa Wendy escucho todo.

-ahí está el lobo feroz- Lucy mientras se ponía azul.

-¿qué es todo esto?- Natsu. Al mismo tiempo la princesa Wendy se imaginó a Natsu con orejas y cola de lobo y se ruborizo.

-tengo asuntos privados que discutir con ella, terminaremos pronto, así que espera aquí y cuida a su alteza mientras tanto- Natsu decía mientras junto con Cana ingresaba a su habitación y serraba la puerta.

Adentro de la habitación (de Natsu).

-¿para qué me ha llamado?- Cana.

-primero toma esto- Natsu mientras le daba una pequeña bolsa a Cana.

-ehhhh, esto es- Mientras miraba el interior de la bolsa, resultando ser dinero (jewels).

-es un adelanto de tu paga, lo necesitas cuanto antes ¿no?, sé que tienes una vida dura- Natsu.

-como lo supo- Cana.

-viniste a hacer la prueba y bueno durante la prueba pude ver que diste tu mayor esfuerzo, como si tu vida dependiera de pasar la prueba y no tienes donde dormir ¿cierto?, el proceso para que un aprendiz entre a los cuarteles es complicado y aunque fuera rápido tardaría 5 días, pero… este es un caso especial- Natsu mientras de un cajón sacaba un objeto, para después tomar las manos de Cana y dárselo, resultando ser las llaves de una habitación.

- una rigorista me va sermonear después- Natsu pensaba y a su vez la cara de una Erza endemoniada aparecía en su mente.

-dentro de la unidad yo soy la ley, así que trabaja para mí con todas tus fuerzas- Natsu mientras sonreía.

-sí señor, daré lo mejor de mi… bajo sus órdenes, muchas gracias- Cana agradecía a Nasu y al mismo tiempo pensaba "me convertiré en un gran y valiente caballero como mi padre".

Más tarde… Natsu estaba parado a fuera de una habitación, al parecer esperaba a alguien.

-pequeña. ¿Aún no estas lista?- Natsu.

-lo siento, solo un poco más- princesa Wendy.

-jamás entenderé por que las mujeres necesitan tanto tiempo para un baño- Natsu se decía a sí mismo.

En el interior de la habitación, que resultaba ser un enorme baño lujoso digno de una reina.

-pensar que Natsu está conmigo todo el tiempo- pensaba Wendy, esta estaba dentro de la enorme bañera que había en el enorme baño y sonreía con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas. De pronto la vista de la princesa Wendy comenzó a nublarse y pensaba "siento tanto sueño... tan de repente".

-no pierden tiempo para nada- Natsu entro al baño mientras en sus brazos cargaba a la princesa Wendy que al aparecer sé quedo dormida y la cubrió con una toalla la coloco al suelo y se paró de frente a la enorme bañera.

-no pensaran que los dejare escapar, después de hacer esto ¿no?- Natsu decía mientras tomaba una pose de batalla y de la nada cinco sujetos encapuchados aparecieron frente a él.


	11. El día de la coronación

Capitulo XI: el día de la coronación.

En la habitación de Natsu, Natsu y Gray bebían mientras discutían ciertos hechos que recientemente ocurrieron.

-así que la emboscaron durante su baño, el hecho de que usaran un narcótico, significa que actúan organizadamente, ¿Qué paso con los intrusos?- Gray.

-están en la celda, siguen inconscientes, la princesa sigue en el mundo de los sueños y deje a Laxus al cuidado de ella- Natsu.

-eso es lo mejor, yo me encargare de los intrusos- Gray.

-gracias- Natsu.

-Puedo molestar al general- Freed tocaba la puerta e interrumpía la conversación que Natsu y Gray tenían.

-¿qué quieres Freed? Estoy en una importante reunión ahora- Natsu salió molesto a recibir a Freed, con una botella de vino en la mano.

-lo dice el hombre con una botella de licor- Freed molesto al ver la botella que Natsu llevaba consigo.

-¿esa es la actitud de un subordinado a su superior? ¿eh?- Natsu. Este comentario molesto a Natsu, que hizo mostrar una cara aterradora.

-lo siento, yo no dije nada- Freed asustado.

-¿querías algo con Natsu?- Gray interrumpió la discusión que tenían ambos.

-así es, hay un visitante, en las puertas del castillo, él dice que tiene un asunto especial que discutir con el general- Freed.

Unos minutos después Natsu y Freed se encontraban en la entrada del castillo donde Erza, Lucy, Cana junto a una enorme multitud estaban vigilando al sujeto que era algo sospechoso ya que el hombre estaba encapuchado.

-lamento molestarlo, pero podría decirle, este hombre quiere ser caballero y aunque le dije que la prueba termino, sigue queriendo verlo- Erza se acercó a Natsu y le informaba la situación.

-oh- Natsu a comprender todo, se dirigió junto al sujeto y…

-oye, no causes problemas, la prueba termino y pues…- Natsu fue interrumpido, ya que el sujeto empezó a hablar.

-esto me trae recuerdos, no has mejorado tus modales, Natsu- el sujeto se quitó su capucha dejando al descubierto a un hombre alto y fornido de cabello color azul oscuro, con una gran cresta y con una franja de pelo rapada entre la cresta y el cabello de los laterales. Sus cejas son gruesas y también de color azul. En medio de su cara tiene un tatuaje de un muñeco de color azul marino, de ojos son de color verde.

-tu… eres… Bixlow- Natsu reconoció de inmediato al sujeto.

-ha pasado tiempo, Natsu- Bixlow.

-Bixlow, maldito, porque no lo dijiste antes- Freed sorprendido.

-¿y quién es el?- Lucy

-sí, él es el segundo al mando del equipo liderado por Laxus, es decir su compañero, aunque que haces aquí, si no mal recuerdo estas en descanso - Natsu.

-¿los caballeros tienen vacaciones?- era lo que pensaban Lucy y Cana.

-no puedo estar descansando en estos tiempos tan difíciles – Bixlow.

-tienes razón, bueno, reúnete con Laxus y bienvenido- Natsu mientras se daban un apretón de manos.

-¡Si, señor!- Bixlow.

Mientras tanto, en el calabozo.

Gray acompañado de Romeo y Elfman, llegaban a la entrada del área de las celdas donde los intrusos capturados por el general Natsu estaban confinados.

-venimos a interrogar a los intrusos capturados por Natsu- Gray decía al guardia que se encontraba haciendo guardia en la entrada del calabozo.

-sí, señor-

El guardia junto con Gray, Romeo y Elfman se dirigieron a la celda donde los 5 intrusos estaban preso, pero al llegar se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-¿no puede ser?- Elfman.

-¿Quién entro aquí?- Romeo.

-nadie, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- Guardia.

-todos están muertos- Gray.

Diez días pasaron con inquietud y más ahora que falta un día para la coronación… un día en que la princesa Wendy tendría su primera aparición.

En alguna bar ubicada en la ciudad capital de Magnolia, un peli-rosado bebía con tranquilidad, que no duró por mucho.

-¡AH! ¡Esta bebiendo otra vez tan temprano! No solo es un vago, también un borracho… por favor conténgase- Freed por asares del destino o suerte, llego al lugar donde el general Natsu estaba.

-no hay de que preocuparse, aun si bebo jamás me emborracho, además, la princesa está preparando para la presentación, sin mencionar que Erza me echo del lugar- Natsu.

-cierto… pero la princesa mando a llamarlo- Freed.

-que… aunque estuvimos juntos solo hace una hora- Natsu.

Minutos más tarde Natsu y Freed se encontraban caminando por los pacillos del palacio real rumbo a la habitación de su alteza Wendy esta, al llegar Erza hacia guardia en la puerta de la habitación.

-su alteza lo está esperando- Erza habria la puerta de la habitación y de ella salía la princesa Wendy un vestido de gala escotado de color rojo.

-Natsu, lamento llamarte- princesa Wendy.

-está bien pero, ¿pasa algo?- Natsu.

-veras… yo… no puedo… dejar de temblar… sé que mi padre era mal visto por la mayoría de la gente del pueblo… asique me preguntaba… si ellos aceptaran a su hija como su nueva reina- Wendy se llamaba ambas manos al pecho.

-no te preocupes, los impuestos bajaron y también todos los del montón de la corte que se llenaban los bolsillos en secreto fueron expulsados, les demostraras que eres diferente de su último rey codicioso e incompetente, lo hiciste bien con el discurso de la última vez- Natsu.

-¡pero! Eso fue porque estabas a mi lado- Wendy.

-estaré contigo hoy, también- Natsu mientras acercaba su rostro con el de Wendy y así hasta juntar sus frentes. Después procedió a separarse para luego colocar su mano en la cabeza de Wendy para acariciarla y decirle…

-voy a ir junto a ti en el carruaje y si aún te sientes nerviosa, esto te ayudara- Natsu mientras dejaba de acariciar la cabeza de Lla princesa Wendy metió su mano a su bolsillo sacando y entregándole una pulsera que hacía juego con el collar que le avía dado antes.

- estoy tan feliz- Wendy con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-pequeña… hay algo que debo decirte, sabes que ese gremio de asesinos no se rendirá tan fácilmente- Natsu procedió a Hablar después de ver a la princesa más tranquila.

-si- Wendy comprendía la situación.

-no quiero asustarte pero este es un momento donde podrían atacar, así que voy a usarte como señuelo para que se muestren- Natsu decía seriamente.

-bien- Wendy respondió sin vacilar y sonriendo.

-no deberías estar de acuerdo con eso… quizás enojada ¿pero porque?- Natsu decía al ver como Wendy reacciono despreocupada ante sus intenciones.

-me advertiste que me usarías como señuelo, sabiendo que es peligroso, ya que estarás a mi lado, estoy segura que me protegerás- Wendy.

-si por supuesto- Natsu.

En uno de los puestos de vigilancia de la muralla que rodea al palacio real, Lucy y Cana tenían una conversación.

-ah, estoy decepcionada, ¿Qué clase de presentación es esta?, no hay puestos de venta por ningún lado- Sé quejaba Lucy que desde la muralla podía observar las calles de la ciudad.

-¿eso crees?- Cana.

-además, creo que es un problema que la escolta que acompañara al carruaje de la princesa no lleven armas- Lucy.

-pero como Lord Natsu la acompaña, ella estará bien- Cana decía con admiración.

-¿lord?, no me digas que él te gusta- Lucy.

-¡N-N-NO, E-ES ASI!- Cana toda nerviosa y sonrojada respondía mientras sacudía a todos lados las manos.

-mira, ya es hora no hay que bajar la guardia- Lucy rápidamente cambio el tema al ver que en la entrada de la muralla en pesaba a salir una caballería de 54 jinetes, caballería que era encabezada por Freed y Erza, seguido del carruaje de la princesa Wendy (este carruaje no tenía techo además contaba con un enorme trono, ideal para el plan de Natsu).

En la entrada de la muralla Natsu junto a un gran grupo de guardias estaba observando como salía el carruaje en el estaba sentada La princesa Wendy sonriendo.

-ella luce más calmada- pensaba Natsu.

-General Natsu tengo noticias- Laxus junto con Bisxlow llegaban al lugar y saco de sus pensamientos al general Natsu.

-¿sobre la gente del gremio?- Natsu.

-No, sobre los concejales del difunto rey, los tengo vigilados por ahora, pero ¿Cómo procedemos?- Laxus daba su informe.

-bien, entonces debemos ..… y deja una nota que diga ..…- Natsu se acercó y le susurraba al Laxus su plan.

-entendido- Laxus, tomo a un grupo de los hombres de Natsu y se marcharon al palacio real mientras les contaba el plan.

Natsu al ver marchar a sus hombres se acercó al carruaje voltio hacia la muralla donde Lucy y Cana estaban.

-¡Lucy, Cana, síganme!- Natsu gritó y ordenó.

-¡si general!- ambas asintieron. Después Natsu se dirigió a la princesa Wendy.

-¿estas lista para nuestra cita?- Natsu decía a la princesa Wendy.

-… ¡¿cita?!- La princesa se sonrojo ante las palabras de Natsu.

-será más fácil para ti si lo piensas de esa forma- Natsu tratando de dar el motivo de decir cita para no provocar un mal entendido.

-¡SI!- la princesa Wendy respondió con energía.

-¡Entonces vamos!- Natsu mientras la gran caravana se emprendía marcha rumbo al centro de la ciudad.


	12. la tormenta que se avecina

Capitulo XII: Presentimiento de la tormenta que se avecina.

Una gran multitud acaparaba las calles de Magnolia, el motivo, la princesa y futura reina de Magnolia Wendy aria su primera aparición ante los habitantes

Por la calle principal, que da directo al centro de Magnolia, las personas estaban viendo con asombro como una gran caballería se aproximaba.

-ya viene-

-lo veo-

Es el carruaje de la princesa-

-¿me pregunto qué clase de persona es?-

-ella de seguro es una persona gentil, incluso hubo una baja en los impuestos-

Eran las palabras y pensamientos que todos tenían en ese instante.

Unos instantes después pétalos de rosas caían, por fin la princesa estaba presente ante ellos, la gran multitud se puso eufórica y sin mencionar que algunos quedaron petrificados ante tal belleza de la princesa (lolicon).

En el carruaje, la princesa saludaba a todos sus súbditos con una sonrisa que emanaba paz y confianza. Ella era acompañada del general Natsu que arriba de un caballo seguía por un lado el carruaje, seguido Erza, Freed quienes abandonaron la punta del desfile para acompañar al general Natsu en la protección de la princesa Wendy, además de Lucy y Cana.

-bueno, como se esperaba de la princesa, eres tan popular- Natsu, al ver la reacción de toda la gente de Magnolia.

-¿creo que tuvimos que pedir apoyo a Gray y sus hombres?- Erza.

-él está ocupado, exterminando al ratón- Natsu

-¿ratón?- Erza, Freed, Lucy y Cana.

En algún lugar de palacio real.

Dos guardias custodiaban la entrada de lo que parecía ser la cámara del tesoro real.

-usted es Laxus- guardia 1, al ver al rubio llegar, junto a un gran grupo de soldados que traían consigo algunos cofres.

-así es, de la unidad del general Natsu, tenemos ordenes de Natsu de guardar este botín en la cámara del tesoro- Laxus.

-sí señor, pero antes permítanos revisar el contenido- guardia 1.

- este olor- guardia 2 al tener autorización por parte de Laxus se acercó a revisar el contenido pero se detuvo por el desagradable olor que emitía el cofre.

-de cierta manera, si- Laxus y unos instantes después los dos guardias cayeron noqueados por una descarga eléctrica.

-comienza la misión- Laxus, mientras sacaba una hoja de su bolcillo.

En la plaza principal (centro de Magnolia) estaba repleta de más súbditos esperaban a la princesa, la gran caballería rompió filas y se posicionó a un lado de la gran plaza para dar paso y la bienvenida a la princesa.

Cuando la carrosa se acercaba más al centro de la plaza Natsu, rápidamente empezó a observar los al rededores con sumo cuidado, en la espera de una acción hostil hacía la seguridad de la princesa Wendy.

Cuando el carruaje estaba por arribar, un grupo de niños corrió para poder observar de cerca, pero uno de ellos siguió corriendo pero tropezó y cayó al suelo, cerca del carruaje. El conductor del carruaje se bajó y acerco a socorrer al niño.

-¿oye estas bien?- conductor.

Al instante un sonido de una carrosa fuera de control sorprendió al grupo de jinetes que se habían formado, al estar suficiente cerca de la caballería, el carruaje explotó.

-¡¿Qué?!- Erza.

En instantes el pánico inundó a las personas, que empezaron a correr con terror a alejarse del lugar.

-¡ayuden a evacuar a los civiles! ¡Equipo médico, ayudar a los heridos!- al mismo tiempo que Freed daba la orden, 20 sujetos encapuchados aparecieron rodeando por completo al carruaje de la princesa.

-por eso me opuse tanto a esta presentación- Lucy.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- Cana

-¡todos cálmense, solo entren en pánico si yo muero! ¡pero eso no va a suceder!- Natsu calmo el ambiente llamando así la atención a todos procediendo a dar sus órdenes.

-¡Freed únete en el rescate de la caballería, Erza toma las tropas que aun puedan pelear y evacua a los habitantes, Lucy, Cana protejan el carruaje, que nadie ponga un dedo sobre la princesa! Yo me ocupare de estos 20- Natsu lo último lo decía sonriendo.

-¡SI; SEÑOR!- Freed, Erza, Lucy, Cana.

-bien, esto será fácil- Natsu mientras encendía sus puños y se lanzaba al ataque, los encapuchados salían uno tras otro volando tras los ataques del general Natsu, cuando estaba por derivar al último enemigo, mas encapuchados aparecieron 30 fueron directo al ataque contra el peli-rosado y otro 20 que se dirigieron al carruaje donde la princesa estaba.

-¿nosotros deberíamos ayudar al general?- Erza preocupada por su general.

-no hay necesidad, ayudemos a Lucy y Cana- Freed, quien con el escuadrón medico acababan de rescatar a los heridos.

Mientras tanto en el lugar del carruaje Lucy y Cana hacían todo lo posible en defender el carruaje donde la princesa Wendy estaba.

Cana quien tenía pequeñas manchas de sangre en su vestimenta estaba estática con la mirada perdida mientras empuñaba su espada.

-¡OYE, CANA ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO DE SOÑAR!- Lucy quien al ver a Cana sin mover, trataba de traerla a la realidad. Para después percatarse de que la mirada de Cana estaba sobre el cuerpo de uno de los encapuchados tendido en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre.

En el frente Natsu abatía nuevamente a los asesinos.

-¡Todos las lacrimas explosivas!- uno de los encapuchados ordenaba al resto, todos haciendo caso a la orden lanzaron las lacrimas al peli-rosa, una enorme explosión de llamas surgió del lugar donde Natsu estaba.

-¡bien un golpe directo!- uno de los encapuchados festejaba.

-¿Qué mal? No funciono, ocuparas más para vencerme- entre las llamas del lugar de la explosión unos orbes rojo sobresalían, instantes después el fuego desaparición donde lo único era Natsu parado de brazos cruzados.

-así que el rumor es cierto… eres un monstruo- decía uno de los encapuchados que al parecer era el líder.

-tú te metiste con este monstruo, ríndete, si esperas más refuerzos estos no llegaran - Natsu con una mirada fría.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-justo ahora un amigo se infiltro en tu guarida y arresto a todos- Natsu.

el sujeto al sentirse impotente callo de rodillas, en señal de rendición, al ver esto sus secuaces también tiraron sus armas, terminando así el enfrentamiento.

-¿está bien general?- Erza llego al lugar donde Natsu estaba, mientras veía como los asesinos eran encadenados por las tropas.

-por supuesto, ¿qué tal tú? ¿Hay alguien herido?- Natsu.

-nadie fue herido, pero..- Erza mientras dirigía la mirada al lugar donde estaba el carruaje, donde Cana lloraba de rodillas, mientras Lucy junto con la princesa Wendy trataban de consolarla.

Natsu se acercó al lugar y….

-Cana, ¿Qué sucede?- Natsu.

-… … yo….. asesine a una persona…- Cana mientras lágrimas de sus ojos salían. Natsu comprendió la situación se incó cerca de cana

-de no haberlo matado, la princesa y todos ustedes habrían muerto en su lugar, tomaste la decisión correcta como caballero, te lo aseguro – Natsu mientras abrazaba a Cana. Esto provocó un pequeño rubor a Cana ese abrazo era tan cálido que sentía seguridad, logrando así calmarla.

-¡Quién está ahí!- Natsu soltó suavemente a Cana y volteo en dirección de uno de los edificios que avía en el lugar, esto sorprendió a todos. Pero no había nadie en esa dirección, todos miraron con confusión a Natsu.

-parece que las cosas se están complicando- eran en lo que pensaba Natsu.

.

.

.

Era ya de noche en Magnolia, en el palacio real Elfman, Romeo y Gray patrullaban los alrededores.

-señor venga a ver esto- un caballero llegaba al lugar donde Gray.

-¿Qué sucede?- Gray.

-en la puerta del palacio….….-

.

.

.

Un hermoso amanecer saludaba un nuevo día en Magnolia.

-Cana, ¿estas despierta?- Lucy ingresaba en la recamara de su amiga, logrando ver precisamente a Cana despierta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Lucy.

-bien, dormí toda la noche, así que me siento renovada… ¿Qué sucede? Llegas tan temprano que de costumbre- Cana.

-bueno, todo el ejército se está reuniendo en el patio- Lucy.

-¿….eh?- Cana.


	13. La voluntad del rey

Capitulo XIII: la voluntad del rey.

-¿dices que los de la corte, están haciendo este alboroto?- Cana.

-es cierto, tu no lo sabes, el general Natsu expulsó algunos miembros de la corte por corruptos- Lucy.

-¿entonces porque aparecieron ahora? ¿A cazo es una venganza asía el general?- Cana.

-nada de eso, oí que llevan un escrito oficial impreso con el símbolo de la familia real, al parecer del rey, hicieron todo este alboroto para impedir la coronación de la princesa y ahora la mayoría de la guardia real sigue sus órdenes – Lucy.

-la situación se ve bastante mal- Cana.

-ni que lo digas- Lucy.

-¿Qué es lo que hará el general Natsu?- pensaba Cana mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación hacia el patio donde las fuerzas de Natsu estaban formadas.

En la entrada al salón de la corte, Natsu y la princesa Wendy llegaban, al parecer fueron citados por la corte. Ambos pararon, quedando frente a la enorme puerta.

-esos malditos vejestorios- Natsu.

-¿ellos pudieron haber sido quienes enviaron a los asesinos?- Princesa Wendy.

-no, ellos no fueron, lo confirmé anoche- Natsu.

FLASHBACK:

La noche anterior.

En las profundidades del palacio real, en el área del calabozo donde fueron encerrados los responsables de atentado contra la princesa Wendy.

-¿el nombre de quien me contrató? ¿En verdad crees que te lo diré?-

-por supuesto que no, escucha esto. Te lo dije ayer que mis amigos destruirían tu guarida… y he escuchado el reporte… todos estaban muertos cuando llegaron a tu guarida- Natsu.

El sujeto al escuchar esto no tubo reacción alguna, al parecer no le importaba.

-veo que no te sorprende. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro, los malditos de la corte son tan tontos que no pudieron planear todo esto, luego pensé que fue obra del rey Mard Geer, pero no, si quisiera atacarnos el vendría personalmente, además él no enviaría a un grupo de asesinos tan débiles como tú - Natsu.

- ¡NO NOS SUBESTIMES ¡ ¡SOLO SI NO HUBIERAN DESPLASADO TAN INESPERADAMENTE; HABRIAMOS PLANEADO UN MEJOR PLAN!-

-así que fue eso… y ¿de quién recibieron esa orden?- Natsu.

-descúbrelo por tu cuenta, solo un último consejo, tu puedes ser fuerte, pero el quien me envió aquí está a un nivel que nadie puede alcanzar, así que mejor deshace esa actitud tan engreída que tienes-

-bien, espero encontrarme con el pronto- Natsu.

-¡JAJAJAJA!- el sujeto empezó a escupir sangre.

-¡LO MEJOR ES QUE…. AMBOS SON MONSTRUOS… MATARLO ES…. IMPO…!- el sujeto cayó muerto al suelo mientras grandes cantidades de sangre salían de su boca.

Natsu solo vio con lastima al sujeto que yacía enfrente de él.

FIN FLASHBACK.

-en resumen es la única información que tenemos, que la corte no es responsable del ataque, pero me preocupa de que hayan regresado justo en este momento, después de que habíamos renovado la corte- Natsu.

-con que es eso- la princesa Wendy decía, mientras juntaba sus manos y estas temblaban, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Natsu.

-te asusté con esto en el momento equivocado, lo ciento, pero ahora nuestro problema principal es la corte, así que no te preocupes superaremos esto- Natsu mientras sonreía.

-bien- Wendy rápidamente recuperó el ánimo.

-general Natsu, los preparativos están listos- Laxus quien llegaba al lugar donde Natsu y Wendy.

-oh Laxus, buen trabajo- Natsu.

-hay algo más general, como usted suponía la guardia real está siendo controlada por la corte y fueron citados a reunirse en la entrada principal de las murallas del palacio- Laxus.

-¡¿la guardia real?!- Wendy.

-como pensaba, las cosas se están poniendo feas. Parece que estuve en lo correcto de reunir mis tropas en el patio principal del palacio real. Laxus reúnete con ellos y explícales la situación - Natsu

-entendido- Laxus se retiró del lugar.

-entonces, ¿lista pequeña? Veamos que quieren estos viejos- Natsu con tono serio en su voz.

En el patio donde el ejército de Natsu está reunido.

-esto tiene que ser una broma, la guardia real también está aquí- Freed.

-no me digas que tienen planeado pelear aquí- Cana.

-quien sabe… pero ya que nos citaron lo más seguro es que comience una batalla- Lucy.

-no es que no podamos pelear aquí pero…- Erza.

-yooo, Laxus nos está llamando, todos los ayudantes del general Natsu y Gray- Elfman acompañado de Romeo llegaban.

En el palacio real Natsu y la princesa Wendy ingresaban al gran salón de la corte y justo cuando abrieron la enorme puerta y estaban por ingresar al salón, el gran amigo del general Natsu apareció.

-¿Gray?- Natsu.

-¿Natsu, también te han citado? esto es extraño - Gray.

-qué más da, vamos – Natsu.

Así Natsu, Gray y la princesa Wendy ingresaron al salón de la corte, empezaron a caminar por un gran y largo corredor y por fin llegaron a una enorme habitación donde frente de ellos había un gran estrado donde 10 sujetos de bastante edad estaban sentados esperándolos, hasta que uno de ellos habló, al parecer el líder.

-miren lo que tenemos aquí, unos plebeyos, todo este lugar huele a plebeyos, confiscare sus tropas- el sujeto hablaba rápido y sin sentido.

-parece que solo son un montón de estúpidos- Natsu.

-¿qué dijiste?, bueno no importa veamos qué cara pondrás después de esto- el sujeto sacaba un pergamino.

Natsu prestó mayor atención a lo que sujeto decía mientras que Gray observaba detenidamente los miembros de la corte, todos eran los mismos que habían sido expulsados y ninguno de los que conformaban la nueva corte estaba presente.

-princesa de un paso al frente-

-que irrespetuoso hablarle así a una dama y más a la princesa- Natsu molesto.

-tú calla-

-no importa Natsu- la princesa Wendy mientras daba un paso al frente.

-bien, sabes qué es esto- el sujeto decía mientras le mostraba el pergamino, Wendy se sorprendió al reconocer el documento, sabia claramente de quien era.

-es de la familia real- pensaron al unísono Natsu y Gray.

-este documento dice-

_en caso de que algo me pasara, el legado de mi reino será otorgado junto con la atribución de futuros negocios de este país, a los miembros de mi corte personal._

-eso es….- la princesa Wendy impactada.

-entienden por qué estamos aquí. ¡Esta es la voluntad del rey!- en eso los demás miembros de la corte comenzaron a aplaudir, dejando atónitos a Natsu y Gray.

-¿su legado y autoridad fueron pasados a la corte?- Gray.

-pensé que esto podría pasar... ¿pero esa letra en el testamento en verdad es del rey?- Natsu.

-aun dudas, por eso también citamos a la princesa para que autentificara el documento-

-no creo que sea de gran ayuda, nunca tuve oportunidad de ver la letra de mi padre- princesa Wendy.

-¿!QUE!? de que estas hablando tiene que ser la letra del rey, todos en la corte pueden testificarlo-

-Ya veo, es eso, planean tomar el país con ese documento falso- Natsu mientras sacaba su espada.

-¡BASTARDO, DETENGAN A ESTE CRIMINAL!-

-¡DETENTE NATSU, ENVAINA TU ARMA!- Gray se paró de frente de Natsu, la actitud de Gray sorprendió a Natsu.

-como esperaba de Gray, entiende la situación… arreste a este rebelde- ordenó en hombre con gran confianza.

-¿Qué es esto Gray? Si planeas detenerme, te moveré a la fuerza- Natsu con una mirada seria.

-no digas algo que no puedes hacer, tú no puedes vencerme- Gray con tono serio al igual que su mirada.

-¿!QUE HAS DICHO!?- Natsu molesto tomó por los hombros a Gray. Ante esto solo Gray sonrió.

-¿planeas matar a tu amigo en una situación así? Desde que las personas dentro del palacio saben la existencia del testamento… si lo matas, solo sospecharían que estas escondiendo algo, además hay miles de soldados afuera, ¿quieres convertir en un campo de batallas el palacio real?- Gray.

-estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero aun así, debemos terminar con esto aquí y ahora- Natsu.

-solo sugiero que debemos retirarnos por ahora- Gray.

-estoy de acuerdo, no quiero que el palacio se convierta en un campo de guerra- La princesa Wendy se metió en la conversación, esto sorprendió no solo a Natsu y a Gray, sino también a todos los miembros de la corte.

-¡así que también usted se revela ¿están en contra de la voluntad del rey?!- el sujeto mostraba el testamento.

-¿así que cualquiera que tenga ese papel puede ser el rey?, que fácil- Natsu sonreía y chasqueó los dedos, de pronto el testamento ardió en llamas hasta ser consumido.

-esas palabras no contienen más que intereses propios, no veo honestidad en ellas y aunque el testamento diga la verdad, mi lealtad es tan firme como para ser torcida por un simple papel- Natsu desenvainó su espada apunto hacia el techo y agitó su espada, lanzando una enorme onda que chocó con el techo, derrumbando así al mismo. Todos en la corte quedaron estupefactos.

-fue un gusto conocerlos- Natsu sonreía mientras abandonaba el salón junto con Gray y la princesa Wendy.

En alguna parte del palacio real una reunión donde Laxus, Freed, Erza, Lucy Cana, Elfman, Bislow y Romeo eran participes se realizaba.

-en estos momentos se está llevando a cabo una discusión en la corte. Me atrevo a decirles que es posible que en el futuro los hombres de Natsu y la guardia real se enfrentaran, ustedes lucharan juntos como seguidores de Natsu o permanecerán en el palacio como caballeros del reino… quisiera oír sus respuestas aquí- Laxus hablaba seria mente.

-tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué llamaron a personas como nosotros?- Lucy.

-porque son amigos de Natsu, los llameé por propia decisión, solo es eso- Laxus.

-eso es todo, si es solo eso regresaremos nosotros al patio, como ayudantes de Gray no nos concierne esto- Elfman junto con Romeo abandonaron el lugar.

-y bien ¿los demás que dicen?- Laxus.

-por supuesto que seguiré al general y a usted señor- Freed.

-yo también iré, yo decidí convertirme en una guerrera bajo su mando- Cana.

-yo no quiero que dar desempleada- Lucy. Entonces Freed, Bislow, Cana y Lucy abandonaron la habitación para reunirse con el ejército personal del general que estaba en el patio. Dejando solo a Laxus y a una pensativa Erza.

-estoy esperando su respuesta- Laxus.

-yo.. yo.. yo soy una noble… ¡no puedo traicionar al país!- Erza.

-ya veo- Laxus procedió a retirarse para unirse también a las fuerzas del general Natsu. Dejando a una pensativa Erza, de pronto una enorme explosión la sacó de sus pensamientos cerro los ojos con fuerza y salió corriendo de la habitación alcanzando a Laxus, Freed, Bislow, Lucy y Cana.

-¡YO TAMBIEN VOY!- Erza gritaba mientras la imagen de Natsu, su general aparecía en su mente.

-bien- Laxus, en esos momentos una tropa de la guardia real apareció frente a ellos.

-son ellos son los subordinados de Natsu, acábenlos- gritaba el líder de la tropa y todos se lazaron al ataque.

-¡NO MUERAN…. HASTA REUNIRNOS CON NATSU!- Laxus gritaba mientras todos se preparaban para pelear y poder así reunirse con su general.

-aguarden un momento,-el líder de la guardia ordenó logrando detenerlos, entonces se acercó frente a grupo, posando su vista detenidamente a una peli-roja.

-usted es… la señorita Erza Scarlet, miembro de una de las familias fundadoras de este país, alguien como usted como puede estar de lado de los rebeldes- decía furioso, todo esto sorprendió a Lucy y Cana. Laxus, Freed y Bislow ya lo sabían por lo que no les impresionó lo dicho por el guardia.

-¡no importa, mientras este bajo el mando del general Natsu, siempre lo seguiré!- Erza.

-¡insolentes, han corrompido a la señorita, atrapen a los traidores!-

Inevitablemente una batalla comenzó.

-todos atrás, yo me encargaré de ellos- Erza se puso enfrente del grupo cerro los ojos y reequipo dos katanas en sus manos, todos veían con asombro, respiró profundo y agitó ambas katanas hacia los enemigo, lazando ráfagas de viento destrozando así sus armaduras y mandándolos a chocar contra la pared, dejándolos inconscientes, acto seguido Erza exhaló mientras desaparecía las katanas.

-¡asombroso!- eran los pensamientos de Cana y Lucy.

-andando, reunámonos con Natsu- rápidamente ordenó Laxus, todos siguieron su camino para encontrarse con el general.

En uno de los corredores, un sin número de cuerpos inconscientes adornaban el lugar.

-muy bien esos eran todos, sigamos- Natsu decía, mientras Gray y la princesa Wendy lo seguían. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una intersección con el corredor principal, justo en ese momento se encontraron con Laxus, Bislow, Freed, Erza, Cana y Lucy.

-¡chicos!- Natsu veía detenidamente a Erza.

-¿General?- Erza.

-¿Erza estas segura de esto?- Natsu, conocía la situación de Erza.

-sí, siempre lo seguiré- Erza mientras sonreía.

-ya veo, reunámonos con mis tropas- Natsu decía confiado, pero algo inesperado estaba por pasar.

-¡general Gray, la situación es crítica en el patio principal!- Elfman y Romeo llegaban dando informes de la situación.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Gray.

-veamos personalmente que pasa- Natsu decía con confianza, mientras todos se asombraron por sus palabras.

Natsu y compañía llegaba al patio principal donde su ejército estaba, uno de los miembros del ejército personal se acercó a Natsu,

-tenemos problemas- Natsu desvió su mirada a la entrada principal del palacio que era su única salida, siendo obstruida por la guardia real.

-¡SON ELLOS, PREPARADOS PARA ATACAR!- uno de los hombres que lideraba la guardia real ordenó al reconocer a los traidores (Natsu y compañía), esto molestó a Natsu, separándose de la princesa y los demás, comenzó a acercarse a la guardia.

-¡SILENCIO!- acompañado del grito del general Natsu una enorme columna de fuego asustó a toda la guardia.

-oigan ustedes, como pueden hablar así a su general- Natsu decía seriamente, mientras los hombres estaban que se cagaban en los pantalones, por lo antes visto, es un hecho que él era su general, pero por órdenes de la corte tenían que capturarlos puesto que se convirtieron en traidores del País.

-pero si aún insisten en pelear, yo seré su oponente, pero antes dejen decirles, creo que ustedes ya saben en este momento, la corte tiene un testamento del rey, y en ese documento a la corte se le otorgó el poder del país, sin embargo, no hay pruebas de que sea real, somos rebeldes al oponernos a eso, después de haber renovado la corte, regresan estos corruptos sin más, como líderes del país, dejaremos que ustedes decidan si creen en la corte, que ustedes ya conocen, o en nosotros, quienes comparten nuestra decisión sígannos… - Natsu retrocedió con sus amigos y tomó de la mano a la princesa Wendy y ….

-¡no hay de qué preocuparse mientras estemos cerca de esta persona, después de todo es nuestra princesa, no hay forma de que seamos traidores!- Natsu mientras estaba agarrado de la mano de la princesa Wendy, que por cierto estaba sonrojada por todo lo dicho por Natsu.

-¡LARGA VIDA A LA PRINCESA!- toda la guardia real empezó a corear, todos abrieron los ojos en querer hacer lo correcto.

-¡TODOS VENGAN CON NOSOTROS, REUNAMONOS EN MI CASTILLO FAIRY!- Natsu.

-¡SIIIIIIIII!- fue la respuesta que tubo de todos.

En una taberna en algún lugar de la ciudad de Magnolia.

-ya veo.. Aparentemente hubo un ataque que detuvo la ceremonia- una mujer que bebía una taza de té hablaba con el dueño del local.

-sí, no estoy seguro de qué asuntos tenga que tratar en el palacio pero… creo que no debería acercarse- hablaba el dueño del local.

-estamos agradecidos por su consejo señor, pero tenemos asuntos que atender ahí- la chica de pelo largo y lacio oscuro, de un color púrpura de corte estilo tradicional japonés, vestía una chaqueta blanca con decorados en color amarillo, que está algo abierta para revelar una camisa de cuello y corbata color rojo por debajo con un par de guantes de color blanco terminó de beber el té y abandono el lugar junto a dos personas encapuchadas.

momentos después, la chica de cabello purpura acompañada de dos personas encapuchadas llegaba a la plaza principal de la ciudad de Magnolia, capital del país de Magnolia.

Uno de los encapuchados de baja estatura fijó su vista en dirección a la entrada principal de las Murallas que rodeaban al palacio real.

-¿sucede algo Mavis?- la chica de cabello purpura hablo al ver la reacción de su acompañante, quien se quitó la capucha mostrando su pelo ondulado de color rubio, de ojos color verde de baja estatura (loli).

-ciento una enorme multitud que se acerca, proveniente del castillo- Mavis.

-¿Qué, vienen a recibirnos?-

-lo dudo mucho-

- al parecer es un ejército- Mavis.

-mmm, así que lo que nos dijo el dueño de la taberna es cierto, hay problemas en el palacio real-

-¡espera hay una presencia más, es de… no puede ser…!- Mavis sorprendida a la presencia de alguien que al aparecer conoce, mientras en la mente de Mavis aparecía un niño peli-rosa con una bufanda.

-ya veo, aquel jovencito sí que ha crecido tanto- decía Mavis justo cuando un enorme el ejército salía por las murallas que rodeaban del castillo pudiendo ver entre la trifulca a un joven peli-rosa.


	14. Kagura

Capitulo XIV: Kagura Mikazuchi.

El enorme ejército que abandonaba el patio real comandado por Natsu, se dirigía al castillo Fairy propiedad del general, después de los eventos que sucedieron, planearían una forma de recuperar el palacio y el país.

Cuando pasaban por la plaza principal de la ciudad, se encontraron en el camino con tres personas donde Natsu pudo reconocer una presencia y aroma, rápidamente paró, bajo' del caballo que cabalgaba.

-que sucede general- Erza al ver la actitud de Natsu.

Nasu haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Erza siguió caminando hasta que se puso frente de una chica de cabello rubio y rizado.

-ha pasado tiempo, jovencito- Mavis.

-ya no soy ese jovencito que pensaste que era, Mavis- Natsu.

-¿Tu eres Natsu, el genio?, pero realmente tienes 25 años como dicen, yo te veo como de 27- la chica de cabello purpura se metió en la plática y se acercó a Natsu al que comenzó a ver detenidamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Natsu.

-olvide presentarme, soy Kagura Mikazuchi, como ven en mi apellido soy la líder de la familia Mikazuchi, una de las familias fundadoras de este país y lamento interrumpir su marcha pero quiero hablar con la princesa- Kagura, esto sorprendió a todos.

Después de unos momentos Kagura y la princesa discutieron todo lo sucedido en el palacio.

-¡así que la princesa dice que va a entregar el palacio a los rebeldes y retirarse!- Kagura decía molesta, por la decisión de su majestad.

-sí.. por eso tenía planeado contactarla y al resto de las familias fundadoras, para informales lo ocurrido- princesa Wendy decía calmada.

-que… porque están tan calmada, va a perder su reino- Kagura.

Natsu observaba de lejos la discusión entre la princesa Wendy y Kagura.

-Ustedes sí que generan una atmósfera negativa, si quieres pelear yo lo hare- Natsu decía al notar que Mavis se acercaba.

-no tengo intenciones de hacer eso… has cambiando en estos diez años, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres- Mavis.

-la pelea ya se decidió hace 10 años, tu dudaste por lo que tu perdiste- Natsu.

- la razón por la que no luche contra ti, fueron las expectativas que tenía sobre ti, que crecerías y me igualarías solo es eso y si dices que perdí por miedo… me temo que lo malentiendes- Mavis. Ese comentario molestó a Natsu.

Ambos comenzaron a reunir cantidades de magia inimaginables y por casualidad Erza junto con Freed pasaban por el lugar.

-general, ya termin…..- Erza trato de decir, pero una fuerte choque de fuego y luz chocaron causando una explosión que emitía intensas ondas de magia.

Natsu y Mavis peleaban intercambiando ataques que solo esquivaban.

Esta pelea llamo la atención de todos los soldados que se acercaban a ver la pelea y tanto era el ruido, que la princesa Wendy y Kagura fueron al lugar para ver que sucedía.

-me pregunto si tenemos que evacuar a los ciudadanos- Gray decía dado al hecho de que aún estaban en la ciudad y temeroso de causar daños a los habitantes.

-yo… yo voy a ayudarlo- Erza decía decidida.

-no es necesario- Freed decía a Erza y sin ninguna preocupación, a lo que Erza hizo caso.

Mientras tanto, en la pelea. Natsu y Mavis seguían intercambiando golpes combinados con ataques de magia, hasta que Natsu habló.

-Mavis, veo que ya no eres humana- Natsu decía en tono serio, mientras un golpe envuelta en llamas rozo el cuello de la pequeña Mavis.

-no estás en posición de decir eso- Mavis quien esquivó el golpe decía.

-jajaja tienes razón- Natsu mientras retrocedía. Ambos comenzaron a reunir nuevamente enormes cantidades de poder mágico pero fueron detenidos por…..

-¡BASTA, AMBOS!- Kagura, tanto Natsu como Mavis se detuvieron.

-ciertamente fue una batalla increíble, pero nunca había visto alguien que esté a la par contigo, Mavis- Kagura.

-hmp, acaso estas siega, si no hubieras molestado, ella tendría cubierto su cuerpo de sangre- Natsu.

-eres fuerte. ¿Por qué alguien como tu sirve a tal persona?- Kagura decía mientras miraba a la princesa Wendy y se acercó frente a Natsu.

-es una invitación- Natsu decía con una mirada que emitía seriedad, ante estas palabras todos los aliados de Natsu quedaron anonados, inclusive Wendy, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Kagura, empezó a recortar la distancia entre su rostro y el de Natsu tomo su barbilla y lo beso en la mejilla.

Esto impacto a todos y más a Erza (cubierta en una aura obscura), Wendy, Lucy y Cana con la mirada perdida.

-te estaré esperando para cuando quieras servir a mí y a mi familia- Kagura recobrando la compostura. Y haciendo una señal de retirada hacia Mavis y la otra persona encapuchada que la acompañaba, para después marcharse.

Natsu al ver alejarse a Kagura desvió su atención a todos.

-deberíamos irnos también- Natsu mientras se rascaba la nuca, y al ver a todos notó un ambiente incómodo.

-Natsu…- Decía Wendy con voz débil.

Todos vieron a la princesa que comenzó a llorar.

-que insolente- Erza.

-es de lo peor- Lucy.

-hizo llorar a la princesa- Cana.

Natsu se convirtió literalmente en piedra al ver el rostro de la princesa que derramaba lágrimas.

-¿sucede algo, princesa?- el muy ingenuo se atrevió a preguntar el motivo.

-¡tonto!- Fue lo que pensaron Erza, Lucy y Cana.

-pensé que lo único que iba a perder seria el reino… pero…. Pero..- la princesa no podía hablar a causa del llanto.

-ah es por el beso, eso es como lo diría, !Un saludo!, si es un tipo de saludo extranjero- Natsu.

-¡AH!, es solo eso- la princesa Wendy se sintió tranquila al oír eso.

Pero al mismo tiempo ciertas chicas la palabra "mujeriego y gran tonto", describía perfectamente a Natsu.

En la calle principal que lleva al palacio real, Kagura y Mavis conversaban.

-un dragon slayer, si se convierte en nuestro aliado sería útil- Kagura.

-si es muy fuerte, nya- decía la persona encapuchada, que entre la capa que tenía, una cola de gato salió.

-no lo digas así, Milliana- Mavis.

-la sé, lo sé. ¿Mavis? Tienes sangre en el cuello- Milliana, al ver una pequeña cortada en el cuello de Mavis.

-esto dejo impactada a Mavis quien toco su cuello y en efecto era una cortada y recordó las palabras de Natsu al término de su duelo:

_-acaso estas siega, si no hubieras molestado, ella tendría cubierto su cuerpo de sangre- Natsu._

Para después solo ver a una Mavis sonreír, muy risueña.

Era ya de noche en Magnolia, Kagura, Mavis y Milliana estaban en la sala improvisada de la corte (ya que Natsu había destruido la sala de la corte) que ahora eran los líderes del país.

-¿cuál es el motivo de su visita, señorita Kagura?- líder de la corte.

- como líder de la familia Mikazuchi, quisiera saber ¿ por qué no informó sobre el testamento a las familias fundadoras?- Kagura.

El líder de la corte, solo observó a Kagura y a sus dos acompañantes y pensó – ella solo trajo a dos niñas, que descuidada es..- y por fin habló.

-así le hablas a los "reyes de Magnolia", ¡trátennos con más respeto!- el líder decía eufórico mientras guardias armados irrumpían el salón de la corte, rodeando a Kagura, Mavis y Milliana.

-¿en verdad quiere tenerme como rehén? lo que ustedes están haciendo, es una falta de respeto para las familias fundadoras- Kagura.

-es verdad- Mavis.

-aunque diga eso no la vamos a dejar ir- corte (reyes de Magnolia).

-esto será divertido- Mavis haciendo un pestañeo, apareció una enorme bestia, un calamar (craqueen), causando el pánico a la guardia real y a los miembros de la corte.

-Mavis, Milliana, nos retiramos- Kagura.

-escuchen "reyes de Magnolia", regresare con mi ejercito personal y yo misma tomare este país de seres corruptos como ustedes!- Kagura se dirigía a la corte.

Kagura, Mavis y Milliana salían de la ciudad capital Magnolia. Mientras Kagura tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.


	15. Paz temporal

Capitulo XV: Paz temporal.

-no solo dejamos escapar a la princesa, sino que incluso Kagura líder de una de las familias fundadoras nos declaró la guerra- el líder de la corte y ahora uno de los reyes de Magnolia hablaba consigo mismo molesto mientras bajaba unos escalones llegando a una gran puerta.

-bueno, no importa, tengo tanto el palacio como el tesoro- Decía felizmente mientras habría la enorme puerta.

Pero su rostro se puso blanco al ver el interior de la cámara real donde los tesoros se supone son guardados, en lugar de ver oro y joyas, eran grandes cantidades de ropa sucia.

-¡que es todo esto!- ingreso furioso a la cámara mientras pateaba la ropa y para después ver una nota que tomo para comenzar a leer el contenido que era:

-_para: los vejestorios corruptos._

_Como ven hemos recibido con gusto el tesoro real._

_De: el gran genio-_

En el bosque de Oak, castillo Fairy (propiedad de Natsu).

Natsu acompañado de Wendy, Gray, Laxus, Freed, Bislow, Lucy, Erza, Cana, Romeo y Elfman. Pararon en una enorme puerta.

-Tengo una sorpresa- Natsu mientras habría la enorme puerta.

-una montaña de oro y gemas- todas veían con asombro el interior de la habitación.

-de alguna manera, eso me parece muy familiar… ¿no es el tesoro real?- Gray, ante esto una gota de sudor en la nuca estilo anime salía de Natsu.

-¿general, robaste el tesoro nacional?- Erza con una voz de ultratumba mientras era envuelta con auras obscuras.

-no estoy cometiendo ningún crimen, solo tome lo que le pertenece a la gobernante de nuestro país, además deje un obsequio en el palacio real - Natsu mientras sudaba frio y señalaba a la princesa Wendy.

-¿y cómo hiso todo esto?- Gray.

-cuando supe lo que tramaba la antigua corte del rey, de inmediato le encargue la tarea a Laxus y Bislow- Natsu.

-si todo esto es mío, quisiera hacer….- la princesa Wendy.

Momentos más tarde en el salón principal del castillo Fairy, las tropas tanto del general Natsu y las tropas del palacio real que fieles a la princesa Wendy los siguieron, estaban reunidos, todos hacían fila para recibir su recompensa. Ya que Wendy tomo la decisión de repartir el tesoro a todos los soldados como agradecimiento.

Natsu y Wendy veían como todos saltaban de alegría por el gesto de la princesa hacia ellos.

-es hora de que descanse, yo también descansare un poco- Natsu.

-¿entonces estaría bien…. Si sales conmigo… un rato… en la mañana?- decía tímidamente Wendy mientras miraba el suelo.

-seguro- Natsu, esto alegro a la princesa, pero para mala suerte de ellos Lucy escucho la conversación y empezó a difundirlo entre todos los presentes.

-¡salir con la princesa!- Cana se sobre salto por lo que Lucy le decía.

-¡este romance es la causa de la guerra!- muchos soldados empezaron a formular hipótesis absurdas sobre la causa de la guerra.

-la bella y la bestia- Erza decía para sí misma al escuchar a Cana y Lucy hablar, aunque la noticia se expandió en todo el lugar.

Siguiendo con la plática que tenían Natsu y la princesa.

-te veo, mañana- Natsu se despedía de Wendy.

-buenas noches, Natsu- la princesa se retiraba a la habitación que Natsu le había asignado. Natsu al ver que la princesa se marchó se dirigió a Gray que casualmente pasaba detrás de él.

-Gray tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí, vallamos a mi habitación- Natsu en tono serio, al parecer el tema a tratar era importante.

Natsu junto con Gray bebían una copa de vino.

-¿qué es lo que me querías decir?- Gray, después de haber bebido un poco de vino.

-seré directo, desde que dejamos el palacio real, hasta cuando nos encontramos con Kagura, percibo que alguien nos ha estado vigilando- Natsu con cara seria,

-eso es….- Gray sorprendido.

-sí, estoy seguro que están detrás de la princesa, además me he percatado que no tienen intención de matarla, solo vigilando, como tratando de averiguar algo- Natsu.

-¿Kagura, no sería la responsable?- Gray.

-no creo que ella sea capaz de eso, después de todo creo que ella enfrentaría a cualquiera de frente- Natsu mientras en su mente aparecía la imagen de Kagura con un rostro que emitía liderazgo.

-así que aún no tenemos en claro quién es el enemigo que está detrás la princesa- Gray.

-temo decirlo pero, hay un secreto oculto en la princesa- Natsu.

-¿!QUE!?- Gray.

-en efecto, siempre la confinaron del palacio y del público como si ocultara algo, además cuando la conocí hace 3 años sentí una extraña presencia y ahora siento una mayor presión en ella, pero sabes Gray…. No importa lo que sea o pase yo la protegeré- Natsu.

- en lugar de decir yo, podrías decir nosotros- Gray.

-lo aremos- Natsu para después terminar su copa de vino de un trago.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy y Cana platicaban de "x" cosa en el patio del castillo Fairy propiedad del general Natsu los pasos de alguien que pasaba cerca llamo su atención, para voltear a ver para ver de quien se trataba.

-Ese es….- Lucy.

-Natsu- Cana. Ambas vieron como el peli-rosado caminaba con prisa, por lo que decidieron seguirlo.

En el transcurso de la persecución inmediatamente supieron el destino de Natsu, ese era el área de entrenamiento y en la dirección a la que Natsu llegaba era en donde la princesa Wendy esperaba junto con Laxus, Freed y Erza.

-buenos días, Natsu-san- Wendy princess.

-perdón, llego tarde- Natsu mientras se rascaba la nuca despreocupadamente.

-no hay problema- Wendy.

Pero me sorprende, de un de repente me pediste que te enseñara a usar la espada- Natsu.

-no quiero ser un estorbo para ti, y lo pensé bien y por lo menos quiero ser capaz de defenderme- Wendy con tono triste al igual que su rostro ya que pensaba que Natsu se negaría.

-pero iremos de poco a poco- Natsu con una sonrisa típica de él, el entendió, esa era la forma en que la princesa quería ayudar, esto provocó que Wendy se pusiera feliz. La respuesta positiva por Natsu fue escuchada por tres chicas que estaban cerca e inmediatamente se formaron detrás de la princesa.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- Natsu al ver a Erza, Lucy y Cana.

-¡queremos unirnos al entrenamiento!- Erza, Lucy, Cana.

Minutos después de que Natsu permitiera que Erza, Lucy y Cana se uniera al entrenamiento, realizaron varios ejercicios de calentamiento y después de haber terminados dichosos ejercicios.

-muy bien, lo siguiente, muéstrenme su pose de ataque- Natsu. Inmediatamente las chicas tomaron la postura de ataque.

Erza tenía una pose perfecta, pero el rostro que hacia parecía que hacia demasiada fuerza que Natsu lo interpretaba como inseguridad, dando su análisis -Erza, te esfuerzas tanto que parece que no puedes hacerlo, así nadie te tomara con seriedad en un combate- Natsu.

Lucy tenía la pose de batalla de práctica, pero ella lo estaba realizando mal. -Lucy, pareces un novato, ¿acaso no has entrenado?- Natsu.

Wendy tenía la pose de toda una guerrera, Pero algo no hacia juego con la pose de ataque, esa era su rostro angelical- Princesa toda bien, solo cambia tu mirada- Natsu.

-el objetivo de este entrenamiento es que encuentren una posición de ataque con la que se sientan más cómoda, con el fin de atacar y defender de la mejor manera- Natsu.

- emm… ¿hay algo que tenga que corregir?- Cana al percatarse que fue la única que no recibió el punto de vista de Natsu.

- Nada que yo vea- Natsu (sonrisa marca Natsu). Esto provocó un leve sonrojo a Cana.

-dicho eso, te atacare con toda mi fuerza, Cana- Natsu.

-¡¿EHHHH?!, pero no estoy lista- Cana.

-¿crees que tus enemigos van a esperar a que estés lista?- Natsu.

-tiene razón, está bien lo hare- Cana.

-chicas observen bien- Natsu a Erza, Lucy y Wendy, mientras blandía su espada al igual que Cana.

-muy bien Cana, defiéndete como si estuvieras a punto de ser asesinada- Natsu.

Ante esta advertencia Cana concentro su mirada en el peli-rosa pensando.

–esta vez no per….- Cana quedo desconcertada como Natsu desaparecía frente de ella.

-que mal… fallaste- Natsu estaba a un costado de Cana apuntando a un costado de la misma, esto impacto mucho a Cana, no pudo ni siquiera mover un musculo, además que en su mente pensaba una y otra vez "si esto hubiera sido una batalla real, ella estaría muerta".

Cana frustrada miraba al suelo, impotente, esto lo noto Natsu.

-esto fue muy rudo de mi parte, solo quería verificar tu potencia- Mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Cana y le daba una ligera caricia, causando un ligero sonrojo a Cana.

-probemos con esto- Natsu se alejaba y tomaba nuevamente su posición de ataque, Cana entendió perfectamente el mensaje y también retomo su pose de ataque.

-estoy lista- Cana.

-aquí voy- Natsu se dejó ir al ataque, pero esta vez se acercaba con paso normal a Cana sin intenciones de atacar al estar frente de ella inesperadamente blandió su espada atacando directamente al cuerpo de Cana, pero esta vez Cana pudo predecirlo, lo bloqueó con su arma. Natsu sonrió y retiro su espada y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Cana diciéndole.

- confías mucho en tu visión, por eso en el primer ataque no pudiste hacer nada, porque fui más rápido que tu vista, y ahora hice todos mis movimientos lento para que pudieras leer mis intenciones a excepción de mi ataque… felicidades me venciste, pero entrena más tu capacidad de percibir la presencia de tu oponente- Natsu.

-¡AYE!- Cana con una sonrisa.

-¿tomaron nota? Wendy. Erza, Lucy y Freed- Natsu mientras levantaba el pulgar.

-¡aye!- Wendy. Erza, Lucy y Freed.

-princesa, eres la siguiente- Natsu.

-ah… si- Wendy no se esperaba que fuera a convatir contra Natsu.

-tu eres la única entre nosotros que no a usado una espada, por lo que no tienes experiencia, solo es un entrenamiento. Pero quisiera que dieras todo lo que tienes- Natsu mientras le entregaba una espada que le pidió a Erza.

Mientras le entregaba la espada a la princesa, Natsu pensaba "aun si ella nunca a tocado una espada… esta presión que siento en ella se debe a un talento natural que posee, espero verlo aquí".

-atácame con todo lo que tienes- Natsu tomó distancia y se preparó.

-aquí, voy- Wendy comenzó a moverse para atacar a Natsu.

-tiene buenos movimientos, determinación al no dudar, sin duda tiene talent…- Natsu analizaba a la princesa conforme se acercaba pero algo lo sorprendió, justo cuando la princesa estaba frente a él y esta atacó, miro su rostro y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, los ojos de la princesa cambiaron a unos parecidos al de un reptil y por instinto contratacó, la espada de la princesa Wendy salió por los aires.

-impresionante, no me di cuenta cuando de cuando perdí mi espada, Natsu eres increíble- la princesa Wendy.

-tienes buenos movimientos, si entrenas lo suficiente mejoraras bastante- Natsu con su rostro ensombrecido mientras guardaba su espada, mientras pensaba lo que había visto.

-¿!en serio!?- Wendy emocionada.

Los pensamientos de Natsu y a conversación que tenían Cana, Lucy y Erza con la princesa Wendy que se les unió acerca del entrenamiento, fue interrumpida por un guardia que llegaba bastante agitado con un informe.

-¡general, tengo un reporte de los guardia que vigilan la entrada principal de la muralla del castillo! ¡Se trata de un ataque enemigo! ¡un carruaje lujoso con el emblema de una sombrilla azul, junto con un gran ejército se acercan!-

-¿!QUE!?- Natsu y Erza.

- Erza ¿acaso sabes quién es? - Natsu.

-sí, No cabe duda, ese emblema se trata de una de las familias fundadoras de este país… la familia Loxar, además la actual líder de la familia Juvia Loxar es… la prometida de Gray- Erza daba un informe completo, demasiado completo.

-¡Prometida!- Natsu, Freed, Wendy, Cana, Lucy. Al mismo tiempo en algún lugar del castillo Fairy, Gray caminaba para después estornudar.

-¿me estaré resfriado? -Gray.


	16. La prometida de Gray

Capitulo XVI: la prometida de Gray.

Tras el informe de una posible invasión en el castillo Fairy. Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Cana, Freed, llegaron a la entrada principal de la muralla, al parecer Juvia Loxar y su ejército habían llegado ya.

-nosotros somos de la familia Loxar, miembros de las cinco familias fundadoras de Magnolia, hemos venido para unirnos a las fuerzas de Gray, esperamos que abran la puerta enseguida- uno de los mensajeros enviados por Juvia solicitaba o más bien ordenaba.

Mientras tanto Natsu en lo alto de la muralla al escuchar el mensaje.

-así que solo llegan a la casa de alguien sin permiso, además de ignorar al dueño- Natsu molesto.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Erza.

- ya que son conocidos de Gray, hazlos pasar, además parece que vienen a ayudarnos- Natsu despreocupado.

-entendido- Erza.

Después de haber recibido la autorización de ingresar al castillo, el carruaje y las tropas entraron al territorio del general Natsu, reuniéndose en el patio principal donde Natsu junto con la princesa Wendy los esperaba. Segundos después de la carrosa lujosa una joven dama descendía.

-¿Dónde está mi Gray-sama?- fue lo primero que dijo la chica al bajar del carruaje (al típico estilo de Juvia), esta era una chica de pelo largo de color azul de piel pálido y ojos de un color similar a su cabello. La vestimenta que llevaba consiste de un abrigo azul marino, un chal a la altura de sus hombros, así como un sombrero ruso.

-¿oiga, quien es esta?- Natsu con una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver el comportamiento de Juvia.

Juvia al ver a la princesa Wendy se acercó a ella.

-hola, princesa es un placer saludarla- Juvia mientras hacía una reverencia en señal de respeto. Natsu solo observaba como Juvia y Wendy se saludaban y comenzaban a charlar cosa de nobles.

Mientras tanto los soldados que llegaron con Juvia al ver al general Natsu empezaron a hablar de él.

-¿ese es el general y dueño de este castillo?-

-él es demasiado joven, él tiene 18 o 19 años por lo menos-

-no luce tan fuerte, para que un niño sea general, el rey anterior debió ser un tonto-

Natsu escuchaba perfectamente lo que hablaban después de todo como dragon slayer tiene un oído súper desarrollado no le tomo importancia, pero hubo un comentario que lo molesto mucho.

-él no fue capaz de proteger el palacio- y el grupo de soldados que tenía esta platica comenzó a reír. Inmediatamente ante esto Natsu corrió contra el soldado que había dicho lo anterior sujetándolo de la cara, para posteriormente aplicándole presión.

-¿Qué es lo que no puede hacer?, inténtalo decirlo otra vez- Natsu con voz tétrica, esto asustó a todos nadie pudo ver cuándo y en qué momento atacó y más al ver su cara que emitía terror. El sujeto estaba que vio al mismísimo diablo.

-¡GENERAL BASTA!- Lucy, Cana y Erza al notar el aura asesina que comenzó a salir del general Natsu, trataron de detenerlo pero no les prestaba atención.

-¡basta!- no fue hasta que la princesa Wendy intervino al abalanzarse a Natsu y sujetar su brazo con el que tenía sujeto al soldado.

-es bastante gentil, incluso te preocupas con gente como esta- Natsu mientras soltaba al sujeto.

-cómo puedes hacer esto en presencia de la princesa- Juvia mientras reprendía a su soldado.

-Mis disculpas madame- guardia (llorón).

-¿cómo te atreves a atacar a un hombre que apenas puede defenderse?- un sujeto de cabello largo despeinado y rebelde color negro carbón viste botas negras,un pañuelo negro y largo que se unen a unas plumas negras que decoran su hombro derecho con una túnica negra que se ajusta en la cintura, donde lleva un cinturón de tela, y luego se suelta hasta la rodilla, lleva unos pantalones anchos marrones y unas botas negras con tornillos en el talón.

- Gajeel –san- Juvia.

-¿acaso quieres pelea?- Natsu con una mirada intimidante.

-con gusto te daré una paliza- Gajeel mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-¡Gajeel-san, basta!- Juvia trataba de calmarlo. Pero no hizo caso, este tomo la postura de ataque al igual que Natsu, quien también se preparaba para atacar y cuando ambos estaban por empezar la pelea alguien los detuvo.

-¡cálmense ustedes dos!- Gray entraba en escena, deteniendo exitosamente en que Gajeel y Natsu comenzaran una pelea. Juvia al escuchar esta voz inmediatamente la reconoció y se abalanzó contra Gray.

-eh esperado tanto tiempo para volvernos a ver, Gray-sama, Juvia no sabe cómo expresar esta alegría, que llena mi corazón- Juvia.

Lo que ocurría dejo paralizado a todo mundo, tal acto tan ¿amoroso? (cursi, empalagoso), inclusive Natsu y Gajeel que estaban por pelear entre sí, estaban con cara de wtf, perdiendo las ganas de pelear.

-Gray, no es que me meta en tus gustos, pero esta prometida tuya es… "especial"- Natsu mientras una gota en su nuca estilo anime aparecía al igual que los demás.

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!- Gray inmediatamente negó.

-Gray-sama, escuche de los problemas que hubo en la capital, por eso Juvia vine con estos soldados para que le ayuden- Juvia.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del país de Magnolia cerca de Web Valley, castillo Mermaid Heels, propiedad de la familia Mikazuchi.

Una importante reunión se llevaba a cabo, en un gran salón donde 5 personas además de la líder de la familia Mikazuchi, Kagura, quienes la protagonizan.

-la situación es como la explicamos, una vez que estén listos los preparativos, comenzaremos con la invasión del palacio real, ¿alguna objeción?- Kagura.

-muy bien, Minerva, Ultear, Flear, Mavis y Milliana, mis cinco generales, muéstrenme sus habilidades que poseen- Kagura.

-¡ENTENDIDO!- Minerva, Ultear, Flear, Mavis y Milliana.

A la mañana siguiente, el ejército de la Familia Mikazuchi, liderado por las 5 generales, se dirigía a la ciudad de Magnolia para tomar el castillo y así apoderarse del país.

-esta misión la acabaremos en un segundo- una chica de pelo largo, color rojo atado en un par de coletas en trenzadas.

-sí, yo también daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Nya- Milliana.

-Flare, Milliana, quiero darles un consejo, solo si acaso… si tienen un encuentro con Natsu en el transcurso de la batalla y no tienen ayuda… ni piensen en pelear contra el- Mavis.

-¿en serio es tan fuerte?- Flare.

-usted sabe que tan fuerte somos- Milliana.

-por eso se los digo, si intentan pelear contra el 10 veces, 10 veces perderán- Mavis. Esto sorprendió a Flare y Milliana.

-dicho esto, si se encuentran con él, yo iré a ayudarles- Mavis mientras sonreía.

-¡entendido!- Flare, Milliana.

-una cosa más, no selo mencionen a Minerva, ella lo enfrentaría sin dudarlo, después de todo odia perder- Mavis.

-es verdad-Flare, Milliana.

Adelante del grupo de Mavis, Flare y Milliana, estaban Kagura seguido de Minerva y Ultear. Después de una hora de camino, por fin a lo lejos divisaron la entrada principal de la muralla de la capital Magnolia, y conforme se acercaban encontraron un peculiar cartel en el camino.

-qué demonios es esto- Ultear mientras se acercaba a un cartel y procedió a leer el mensaje.

-_para la gente que tiene la mala intención de invadir nuestra nación... si no están dispuestos a cambiar de opinión abandonen sus esperanzas ahora, o para decirlo más sencillo… "no me subestimen"._

_Saludos del gran genio._

-¡JAJAJAJA!- Kagura, Flear, Milliana, estallaron a carcajadas.

-qué tipo tan despreocupado- Kagura mientras trataba de contener las ganas de reír.

-esto es una broma- Ultear. Mientras Minerva solo miraba con indiferencia a sus compañeras.

-él no es nuestro enemigo, le enviare un mensaje- Kagura.

En el castillo Fairy, el mensaje enviado por Kagura estaba en manos de la princesa Wendy quien era acompañada por el general Natsu, misma que procedió a leer.

-_la corte es nuestro único enemigo, por lo tanto buscamos su cooperación._

-he leído el contenido de la carta, ¿algo más que quieran añadir?- Wendy preguntaba al mensajero que estaba acompañado por soldados pertenecientes a la familia Mikazuchi.

-si fuera posible podría enviar una carta con su respuesta, alteza- mensajero.

- señores, si no se sienten bien por qué no toman un descanso- Natsu amablemente hablaba.

-no, ¿usted es el general Natsu?- mensajero.

-ah, me conoces, es un honor- Natsu actuaba con modales, como si fuera un príncipe.

-un joven como el no pudo pintar aquel cartel- los soldados inclusive el mensajero pensaban lo ocurrido a su llegada en la entrada de la Muralla fronteriza.

-aquí tienen mi mensaje, ya lo tenía preparado- la princesa Wendy mientras sacaba y entregaba un sobre al mensajero.

-si acabamos de llegar, como es que tenían ya su respuesta- pensaba el mensajero.

-¿tienen algún problema?- Natsu.

-¡NO!- respondió el mensajero asustado, al pensar que leyó su mente.

-todo está bien, si nos permite, nos retiramos- mensajero.

Minutos después de que los hombres enviados por Kagura abandonaran la habitación.

-dejando eso de lado… es como creí… en otras palabras "no vamos a poner un dedo en ustedes, así que pasen por alto la invasión"- Natsu refiriéndose al mensaje recibido.

-es terrible… ver como el lugar donde naciste es invadido, ¿no hay manera de evitar esta batalla?- Wendy.

-entiendo lo que tratas de decir pero es imposible, pero aquí entra el problema, no vamos a pasar por alto la invasión de nuestras tierras, queremos una alianza. Si fuéramos ellos, ¿qué crees que sería mejor?- Natsu.

-¿?- Wendy no entendía a lo que Natsu se refería.

-detendremos la invasión al palacio real, si demostramos nuestra habilidad, ellos nos reconocerán e incluso ofrecerán una alianza con nosotros- Natsu.

Mientras tanto en la entrada principal de las murallas que rodean al castillo Fairy. Gray quien por los pasillos del castillo se encontró al mensajero enviado de Kagura decidió escoltarlos a la salida, pero al llegar al lugar.

-Ya te dijimos que no puedes pasar- dos guardias en la entrada impedían el paso de un mercante con su carrosa la parecer llena de mercancía.

-¿hay algún problema?- Gray.

-no es nada, es que este sujeto distinto al usual vendedor de provisiones que viene aquí. En caso de reemplazo, se requiere la autorización del anterior…- uno de los guardias informaba a Gray pero fue interrumpido por el vendedor.

-ya hice eso, solo que olvide traerla… con… migo…- el sujeto que tenía piel pálida y con una mirada perdida en el mensajero que estaba a espaldas de Gray.

-¡mantenlos, quiero a esos!- el mercante repentinamente grito señalando a los mensajeros, mientras retiraba la gran manta que cubría el carruaje donde salieron sujetos enmascarados armados comenzaron a atacarlos.

Ante esto Gray, como los guardias de la muralla y los soldados que acompañaban al mensajero procedieron a defenderlo.

-¡La mitad escolte al mensajero al castillo, la otra mitad ayúdeme a retenerlos!- Gray. Rápidamente el mensajero fue alejado del peligro mientras una batalla comenzaba. Algunos guardias que estaban en las murallas observaron la pelea y rápidamente sonaron la campana de emergencia.

En la habitación donde Natsu y Wendy escucharon la alarma de emergencia, tomándolos desprevenidos.

-esta alarma, ¡la puerta principal!- Natsu.

En la entrada principal del castillo Fairy.

Gray junto sus hombres y parte de la guardia del mensajero eliminaron a los intrusos solo dejando al "mercante".

-tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, yo seré su oponente- Gray a paso lento se acercaba al sujeto. Entonces Gray noto que el mercante movia los labios, al parecer recitaba algo para después….

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- es sujeto empezó a gritar mientras incrementaba de tamaño, su piel se rasgaba y dejando por fin al descubierto. Al parecer un monstruo marino ya que este tenía escamas y púas y también una placa negra sobre su cabeza que le da la apariencia de un tiburón. Con un cuello bastante largo cubierto de escamas y una mandíbula cubierta por un metal puntiagudo.

-¡ES UN MONSTRUO!- todos los guardias impactados, incluso Gray no creía lo que veía.

-todos atrás, este monstruo luce peligroso. Yo me encargare de ti- Gray mientras guardaba su espada y comenzaba a reunir sus manos.

-¡ICE MA…- Gray recitaba algo pero fue interrumpido por un objeto que calló en medio del monstruo y de él, este causo una enorme nube de polvo, que al despejarse una espada negra de un peculiar brillo carmín estaba enterrada en el suelo.

-¡quién se atreve a hacer un alboroto en casa ajena!- Natsu llegaba al lugar acompañado por Wendy, Erza, Juvia, Romeo, Elfman, Freed.

-¿aah, está bien, Gray-sama? Si algo le sucediera a cualquier parte de su cuerpo…- Juvia se abalanzaba sobre Gray de una manera bastante acaramelada.

-Juvia, no es momento para esto- Gray al notar que Juvia no se daba cuenta de la situación actual.

Yo será quien le dé su merecido a este sujeto, ustedes encárguense de proteger a la princesa- en un parpadeo Natsu apareció frente al monstruo con una cara que emitía furia y terror.

-Natsu, tu eres la única persona fuerte que realmente preocupa a mi amo y a nosotros, ¡veamos si eres digno de preocupación!- habló la bestia al mismo tiempo que comenzó a tacar a Natsu.

-¡general use su espada¡- una preocupada Erza al notar que la espada estaba incrustada en el suelo y por tanto el general estaba desarmado.

-no la necesito- Natsu.

Rápidamente comenzaron el intercambio de golpes, después de unos cuantos golpes por parte de ambos bandos, retrocedieron al mismo tiempo y se miraron.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te cansaste?- monstruo.

-jejeje, hablas mucho demonio- Natsu mientras tenía una cara seria, esto sorprendió a su adversario.

-así que te diste cuenta, yo soy el demonio Torafusa uno de los generales del rey Mard Geer- Torafusa.

-déjame preguntarte algo- Natsu mientras su mirada se ensombreció.

-¿Qué?- Torafusa.

-¿crees ganar contra la fuerza de un dragón? – Natsu mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de llamas.

-¡SOLO ERA UN RUMOR! ¡UN DRAGON SLAYER NO PUEDE EXISTIR!- Torafusa su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa ante lo que veía, rápidamente atacó a Natsu

-sabes que si- Natsu freno el ataque de Torafusa, al bloquear y tomar los puños de su adversario y lo miro a los ojos.

-¡esto es imposible- Torafusa al ver conque facilidad Natsu contuvo su ataque.

-¿es todo lo que tienes?- Natsu con una voz de ultra tumba que hiso sudar frio a Torafusa. Instantes después Natsu conecto un cabezazo directo en el rostro de Torafusa causando un gran estruendo y provocando una pequeña grieta en las escamas que cubrían el rostro del demonio, mientras Natsu sonreía.

-¡NO ME SUMESTIMES MOCOSO! - Torafusa mientras se liberaba del agarre del dragon slayer retrocedió.

-¡Tenchi Kaimei:! – Torafusa empezó a liberar agua negra de su cuerpo, de pronto esta misma agua creo un enorme cubo que alcanzó y atrapó al peli-rosado. Por su parte Natsu en el interior del cubo no podía ver nada en absoluto del exterior.

-¡JAJAJAJA!, no fue la gran cosa, no puedo creer que tu hallas derrotado a Ezel- Torafusa.

-¡esta es mi técnica definitiva si no logra salir en menos de 5 minutos, morirá!- Torafusa mientras volteaba a ver al lugar donde la princesa estaba.

-¡Natsu!- fue la reacción de todos.

-ya tuve más que suficiente de esto, pero que dem….- Natsu pensaba, pero inmediatamente notó que no podía mover ningún musculo.

-¡ahora siguen ustedes!- Torafusa se dirigía a el lugar donde la princesa Wendy estaba, la cual estaba siendo resguardada por Gray, Erza, Lucy, Cana, Laxus, Freed, Bislow y otros soldados más.

-¡todos no dejen que se acerque a la princesa!-Erza mientras se ponía enfrente de la formación que cubría a la princesa.

-¡¿así que tú sigues?!- Torafusa decía de manera arrogante.

-¡Rengoku no Yoroi (armadura del purgatorio)! ¡Nadie interfiera!– Erza reequipaba su armadura y una enorme espada con puntas alrededor aparecía.

-Erza- Gray, Lucy, Cana.

Erza comenzó el ataque, lanzó la enorme espada al demonio. Tarofua con sus brazos bloqueo el ataque, causando que la enorme espada cayera al suelo e incrustándose, inmediatamente después Erza apareció a un costado de él, tomo la espada y la agito golpeando el abdomen del demonio causando un gran estruendo al mismo tiempo que el demonio era arrastrado por la fuerza del ataque.

-nada mal, para un humano- Torafusa.

-¡prepárate, esto solo está comenzando!- Erza con una mirada llena de ira.

Torafusa procedió a atacar a la pelirroja, al mismo tiempo que transformaba ambas manos en largas espadas y comenzaba a golpear a Erza. Erza colocó su espada frente de ella e incrusto en el suelo para bloquear los ataques, para después invocar una katana y comenzar su ofensiva.

Al tiempo que los ataques del demonio fueron bloqueados por la enorme espada, Erza atacó con la katana previamente invocada, esto para nada sorprendió a Torafusa al contrario solo sonrió, ya que al conectar el ataque de Erza la Katana se destrozó.

-¡demonios!- fue la reacción de Erza, al mismo tiempo que todos en el lugar no creían lo que veían.

-¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos con este juego?- Torafusa mientras sonreía.

-¡no puede ser! ¡Natsu!- Erza al igual que todos en el lugar su expresión cambio a una llena de asombro y preocupación, los 5 minutos habían pasado.

Tanto fue el impacto para Erza sintió que algo se rompía en su pecho cayendo de rodillas mientras comenzaba a sosollar el nombre de su general.

-¡Erza!- todos preocupados por la peli-roja.

-Este es tu fin- Torafusa comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de magia, que se acumulaba en forma de esferas de agua negra altamente comprimidas.

Al mismo tiempo que la batalla se llevaba a cabo, otra pelea se libraba en el interior del cubo formado por el agua negra.

-siento que pierdo la conciencia… ni siquiera puedo moverme y mucho menos invocar mis llamas…. Si esto sigue así todos…. Todos… - Natsu lentamente comenzaba a perder el conocimiento al mismo tiempo que el ritmo de su corazón bajaba.

-no puedo… dejarlos… aún… yo… yo… los… ¡protegeré!- Natsu abrió los ojos mientras una pequeña llama se reflejaban en los mismos, Natsu lentamente comenzó a abrir su boca con dificultad y procedió a absorber el agua.

En la batalla Torafusa vs. Erza…

Cuando Torafusa estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque a Erza sus ojos casi abandonan su rostro, un sonido que provenía donde se encontraba el cubo de aguas obscuras (Esto también impactó a todos) el cubo comenzó a reducir su tamaño hasta desaparecer y mostrar a un peli-rosa mirando el cielo mientras tenía la boca abierta.

-¡¿Natsu?!- Erza

-¿tu… tu… bebiste…. el.. agua? ¿Cómo es posible? tienes que estar muerto- Tarofusa con un gran miedo que invadía su ser.

-jajaja, como no hice esto en un principio, lo ciento Erza, chicos, pero estoy de vuelta y acabare con esto de una vez- Natsu mientras su mirada estaba concentrada hacia el demonio y chocaba sus puños envueltos en llamas.

-¡ Karyu no Kōen!- Natsu lanzaba una gran bola de fuego. Torafusa bloqueó el ataque, pero este era tan fuerte que comenzó a destruir su acorazada armadura de sus brazos (escamas), esto dejo perplejo al demonio.

-esto no puede estar pasando- Torafusa pensaba al mismo tiempo que miraba al frente donde estaba Natsu.

Torafusa abrió enormemente sus ojos, no podía creer lo que veía, en lugar de ver a Natsu un dragón rojo estaba frente de él, el dragón desapareció al mismo tiempo que sentía un enorme golpe en su pecho, cada una de sus costillas eran rotas por el impacto, el origen de ese golpe, un peli-rosa que aún tenía el puño sobre el pecho del demonio.

-tú… tú…- Torafusa con dificultad. Al mismo tiempo que brotaba sangre negra de su boca.

-durante el desfile, el tiempo que conocimos a Kagura y cuando abandonamos la capital, tu compañero sí que tiene demasiado tiempo libre- Natsu mientras miraba en lo alto de una de las torres de vigilancia ubicado en las muralla de su castillo, donde una persona encapuchada estaba parada.

Este comentario sorprendió a Torafusa al igual que a todos que al mismo tiempo volteaban a ver en la misma dirección que Natsu, solo para ver como desaparecía la silueta.

-así que te habías dado cuenta- Torafusa con dificultad.

-quien crees que soy, pero respóndeme antes que mueras, ¿porque están tras la princesa?- Natsu con una mirada fría.

-es cierto que estamos detrás de ella, pero yo solo vine para ver qué tan fuerte eres, el resultado fue como esperaba… solo te diere una última cosa… revisa bien el palacio real… ya debiste de percatarte de algo- Torafusa mientras sonreía de una manera maniática, esto molestó a Natsu quien retiro la mano del pecho de Torafusa y procedió a retirarse donde estaba Erza, cosa que desconcertó al demonio.

-¿!qué demonios, me vas a dejar ir ¡? Te arrepentirás si lo haces- Torafusa confundido.

-por mi mente nuca paso eso- Natsu mientras al mismo tiempo una enorme torre de llamas se formó en el lugar donde el demonio estaba parado convirtiendo en cenizas al demonio.

-no puede ser- Natsu mientras las palabras de Torafusa se repetían en su mente y una imagen de cuando conoció a Wendy en el palacio real aparecía, para después solo negar con la cabeza y tomó su espada que estaba incrustada en el suelo (que había dejado al principio de la batalla).

-Erza lo hiciste bien en mi ausencia- Natsu se acercaba a la peli-roja mientras una sonrisa marca Natsu adornaba su rostro, causando un pequeño sonrojo en Erza.

-¡Natsu!- Wendy con preocupación se acercaba a Natsu.

-no te preocupes, yo era su objetivo… por cierto manda uno de mis escuadrones para que escolten al mensajero de Kagura con nuestra respuesta- en todo momento mientras Natsu hablaba con Wendy no la miro de frente.

-me retiró por ahora, Erza estas a cargo- Natsu mientras se retiraba, esto causó una gran tristeza a la princesa.

-¡sí!- Erza.

-¡Gray-sama, Juvia tenia tanto miedo!- Juvia mientras abrazaba a Gray.

-princesa regresemos al castillo… - Gray se acercó a la princesa y notó su expresión.

-¿se siente mal, princesa?- Juvia pregunto al notar al igual que Gray la expresión de Wendy.

-no... estoy bien- Wendy con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-¡todos empiecen con los preparativos para la batalla!- Erza ordenaba, mientras Cana y Lucy conversaban.

- ¿cuál crees que haya sido la respuesta de Natsu y la princesa a la líder de la familia Mikazuchi, Kagura?- Lucy a Cana.

Campamento de las tropas de la familia Mikazuchi junto a la capital de Magnolia, Magnolia.

Kagura acompañada de sus 5 generales habían recibido la respuesta de la princesa Wendy, el contenido del mensaje los dejó boqui abiertos.

-jajajajaja- Milliana reía sin parar.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Kagura molesta.

-típico de ese niño- Mavis pensaba al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

La respuesta por parte de la princesa Wendy, no era más que un dibujo del general Natsu estilo chibi sacando la lengua.

-solo trata de provocarnos- Flare se unió a la conversación, mientras una Minerva solo miraba amargamente.

-muy bien prosigamos con el plan… tomaremos el palacio real antes de atacar el castillo Fairy, después de todo estamos cerca de la capital- Kagura con aires de seriedad y superioridad.


End file.
